Unexpected
by pinkwonton
Summary: Many an unexpected thing can happen on an adventure. One can often find exactly what they are looking for in the least likely of places. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

The woods of Lórien were haunting at this hour. Heavy fog coated the forest floor coaxing ghoulish shadows from the murk.

Things had been stirring in Middle Earth. Whether malevolent or benign, that was still to be determined. Though the nature of the stirrings was no reason to not be on high alert.

"Did you hear of the company that landed in Rivendell?" one guard whispered to his partner.

"Dwarves was it not?" the partner chuckled. "What is Lord Elrond thinking letting dwarven filth taint his halls?"

"They sought refuge on the way to Erebor."

"Erebor? Do they not know what slumbers beneath the mountain? 'Tis foolhardy!" scoffed the elf.

"Indeed. How thick can they be? They will undoubtedly be charred to bits."

"Thirteen less dwarves," the guard snorted.

"Gentlemen," a sharp authoritative voice cut short their revelry.

The guards snapped immediately to attention. "Captain," they greeted in unison, startled at the sudden appearance of their superior.

"What has so captured your attention that you have left your flanks unattended?"

The guards looked between each other, knowing full well they had landed themselves in hot water.

"Dwarves in Rivendell, Captain," one of the guards piped up after seconds under the Captain's intense stare.

The other guard stifled a laugh.

With an arched pale brow, the Captain rounded on the elf. "And how is this cause for mockery?"

Silence fell between the guards.

"Would you not fight for your home if it was overtaken?"

"'Tis a fool's errand," the snickering elf countered.

The Captain eyed the insubordinate elf. "The validity of their quest is no concern of yours. You know not of the stubbornness of dwarves. Once they set their minds to a task, nothing can sway them. Now, if you are finished belittling, back to your charge." With a curt nod, the Captain turned on heel and strode back towards the hall, dark grey cloak billowing in wake.

"I don't know how I feel about this new Captain," the guard whispered to his partner.

He nodded in agreement. "As unrelenting as Haldir. Though I'm unsure if he knows of her Dwarvish sympathies."

"I do not think he does. Otherwise she would not have been promoted."

"I would argue it is because he fancies her."

"Haldir? Surely you jest!" the guard guffawed quietly. "The Captain is neither feminine nor tall enough to be considered a fair elven maid. She is entirely too reckless. What elfmaid in their right mind would willingly join the Galadhrim?"

The elf snorted. "Maybe she is half dwarf. That would explain her lack of height."

"Indeed," he paused. "I don't care for her as Captain."

"Be cautious, _mellon_," his partner warned. "Haldir would have your head at such talk."

Heeding his partner's warning, he turned back to the woods resuming his charge, speaking no further of the ill he harbored for his new Captain.

* * *

"Aidyn," listen to me. You need to be more serious about this. You need your men to respect you."

"I am being serious, Haldir. I do not see what fear and intimidation can to do garner my men's respect," Aidyn lifted her chin defiantly to the Commander. "I desire loyalty, not fear."

"Loyalty will come," he sighed, "though you must show that you can take charge."

Her lips twitched. "It does not sit right with me, instilling fear to receive respect."

Haldir shook his head. "You are not a normal elf," the commander commented softly to himself.

"Why? Because I am not stoic? Loving only of regiment and rules? Or perhaps because I am not a man like you, Haldir?" Aidyn tested her hands on her hips, stopping abruptly. Her green eyes shot a fiery glare in his direction.

She could take the snide remarks about her gender from the men, but from Haldir? He should be far above that.

Haldir swallowed, knowing he had crossed a line with the young Captain. "It is clear you are no man," he began.

"A fact I am proud of," she interrupted, jabbing him in the chest with a slender finger. "There is great honor in being the only woman in the Galadhrim, not to forget also the Captain."

Haldir fought back a grin. His Captain was a spitfire. What little she lacked in elven height, she more than made up for in spirit. As spirited as she was tenacious, she had joined the ranks when Haldir was just a marchwarden. He was immediately impressed with her prowess as a swordsman and even more so as an archer. Unparalleled, she excelled to lead the archers. He had seen her time and time again hit impossible marks, even by elven standards. Haldir had taken notice of the young elf for her skill, but found her loyalty and ferocity in battle unmatched.

With his aid, she progressed quickly in skill and rank, becoming first marchwarden and now Captain. She was a forced reckoned with. Haldir saw no other more fit to be his second in command.

Still, she stood glaring at him.

"I know you are more than capable than the majority of the lads on the battlefield."

That seemed to pacify her slightly.

"What I do not understand us why you do not use your prowess in your command. If the lads saw your skill, they would fall in line."

Aidyn shrugged her shoulders, "the younger ones are a nonissue. The men I have trained know what I am capable of and look up to me because of it. It is the older elves I am struggling with."

"Firm hand, Aidyn. They will come around. Would you like me to have a word with them?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I fear that would only make matters worse. I will handle it."

"There is the tenacity," Haldir said, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He would make a great leader out of her yet. "What of the new recruits? How is the training coming along?" Haldir changed the subject and resuming walking down the hall.

"Very well. We have several keen shots in this group. I have been running both sword and bow training every day. I would imagine they would be ready to see battle in a few short weeks."

Haldir raised his eyebrows with surprise. "That soon?"

"Yes," Aidyn said with a satisfied tone.

"I suppose I should not be surprised given who is training them."

Aidyn smirked. "Possibly," she sighed stretching her arms behind her.

Haldir studied her as her muscles flexed. She was strong, lean muscles lined her arms, shoulders, and long slender legs. Her armor made her seem far bulkier than she was in actuality. Hiding her lithe frame was a ploy to make her seem more intimidating in addition to the safety it provided.

Did she ever need to look intimidating; her fair skin and light hair were trademarks of the elven maids of old. Her brilliant green eyes and high cheekbones were so alluring that when not in armor, one would never know what ferocity slumbered below her alabaster skin.

"At what are you staring?" Aidyn cracked a wry grin.

"You are right. You are far too short to be intimidating," Haldir jibed jokingly.

Aidyn countered with a swift punch in the arm. "A joke? What happened to stoicism?" she raised a brow at him.

"I do not like your cheek," he said lowly. In all actuality, he found it irresistible. Most elfmaids were so concerned with beauty and grace, frippery and finery, the proper things in life. Aidyn cared not for any of that. She had a quick wit and favored repartee. The gift of quick thinking that one had. And her cheek. Elves were not known to have a sense of humor; however Aidyn's was so strong. She had a way of lifting the veil of seriousness off any situation. Like now.

She was entirely lighthearted, so different that any elf Haldir had encountered. He could not show her any favoritism. "Are you finished with your rounds?" he spat, feigning frustration.

"Aye!" she answered, snapping to sarcastic attention. "Rounds are finished, sir."

Again with the cheek. It took every ounce of his control not to laugh. "Very good. Please work on your command authority. You are dismissed, please get some rest."

With a mock salute, she turned and exited the hall.

Haldir shook his head as he watched her retreating form. She was a handful.

* * *

Aidyn made her way to her quarters. She pushed open the doors to her room and sighed. Finally, a moment to herself.

It had been a long several weeks. With her promotion came more drills and more training. More routine, structure, and drudgery. She had grown restless.

Prior to her captainship, she had more time to herself, which she gladly spent in the wood. Nothing calmed her more than venturing in the heavily wooded forest of Lóthlorien. It brought her much peace; she needed it.

Sighing again, she shed her armor. She never cared much for the weight of it, but the protection it merited she welcomed. Her armor had saved her hide a time or two. Removing her outer robes, she massages her sore muscles as she strode over to her washbasin. Splashing cool water over her face and neck, she closed her eyes as the feeling of water trickling over her skin relaxed her. Loosening her plaits, her platinum hair fell about her shoulders. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at her bed.

It had been three days since she actually had slept. A fact made obvious by the wrinkle free cover on her bed; evidence of her restlessness. A breeze lolled through the open window, capturing her attention. Something pulled her more than sleep.

She kicked off her boots and nimbly leapt to the windowsill. Many a time she had done this; she jumped from her window into the nearby tree. With eleven dexterity, she climbed to the top of the tree and settled on the highest perch. She rested her back on the tree trunk and extended her legs.

Being an elf of Lórien, Aidyn felt the most at home in the trees. This particular tree was her favorite. A branch near the top was perfectly formed for resting. Many restless days and nights Aidyn spent in this spot looking over the whole of Lórien.

It was spring now. Temperate winds rustled the leaves in the lush greens of the wood. Fragrant blossoms wafted their perfumes on the wind. Aidyn smiled contentedly as she gazed at the stars overhead.

A strange longing overcame her as her gaze fell upon the neighboring mountains. The crags were highlighted by the light of the full vernal moon. It had been long since she had traversed the mountain passes. She desired adventure; it was always on her mind as of late.

It had only been a few months since she was made captain. The meetings, the strategy study, the constant dawn to dusk schedule was wearing on her spirit. Her head fell into her hands, her delicate fingers weaving into her hair. She was torn between her duty and desire. It was only a matter of time 'til she would have to choose.

The gentle winds picked up again. The melodic ambiance of the breeze in the trees lulled Aidyn's eyes closed. Succumbing to her fatigue, she settled into a light sleep.

* * *

A knock resounded from her quarters rousing her. She groaned as her peaceful bliss was interrupted.

"Aidyn?" a voice called from inside her room.

She recognized the voice instantly. Begrudgingly, she adeptly scaled back down the tree and swung into her window.

"Is it not a bit uncouth to enter a lady's room without permission?" she bemoaned with a sardonic tone, her hair freely tendrilling about her frame as she looked at Haldir expectantly.

He smiled softly at the Captain. She looked far more rested than she had earlier that evening. Her chest rose and fell with controlled breaths, her wild beauty effervescent. Haldir could not help but stare; his heart accelerated the pang he felt in his chest.

To say he favored his young Captain was a grave understatement. It was once in a lifetime to find an elfmaid with such skill with blade and bow paired with ethereal beauty.

"Let me guess," she sighed, "Celeborn has called a meeting?"

"Right as usual."

"One would think he would call for us at a decent hour of the day and not in the middle of the night," she harrumphed, sitting on the edge of her bed, stooping to pull on her boots.

"So one would think," Haldir commented, holding out her cloak.

She took it and wrapped it around her shoulders as she followed Haldir. Aidyn fell in step with Haldir's stiff pace as they ascended the steps to Celeborn's throne room.

"Lord Celeborn," Haldir greeted with a bow, Aidyn copying his motions.

Celeborn, draped in silver finery, sat upon his throne and eyed the pair with interest. "Commander, Captain," he nodded to each of them. "I apologize for the inconvenient hour, though the matter of which we must speak is urgent." He motioned them forward. "As I am sure you have heard, an odd company has arrived in Rivendell."

Aidyn nodded in consent.

"They were attacked by an orc pack on their way into Rivendell."

"Orcs in the plains? That cannot be," Haldir mused with a furrowed brow. "They have not strayed that far east in decades."

"As it is a call for such alarm, Commander." Celeborn stood and paced before his throne. "The orc filth must be eradicated before their tyranny can sully other lands. Captain," he addressed Aidyn.

"Yes, my lord," she responded straightening her stance.

"You are to take your men and hunt down what is left of the pack," Celeborn doled out the tasks.

Haldir's eyes widened in fear. He could not fathom sending a green captain on such a dangerous errand. She may be capable of handling such a task, but he could not bear to put her in such peril.

"My lord," Haldir began.

Aidyn spied him with suspicion.

"Let me go. I would feel more comfortable having Aidyn here."

What was Haldir doing? Hours before he was singing praises of her ability. Now he was requesting she stay behind?

"Aidyn is more than capable for this mission," Celeborn assured the worried Commander.

"No disrespect, my lord, but this task you have given her is hazardous. I would feel more secure if-"

"My decision is final," Celeborn cut him off. "You are dismissed, Commander."

Haldir bowed hastily. Before he left the platform, he whispered to Aidyn, "I shall meet you in the barracks."

"Captain," Celeborn beckoned her to him.

She strode forward, watching Haldir disappear from her sight. Turning to Celeborn, she stood at attention.

"At ease," Celeborn waved, sitting down once again. "I have heard nothing but high praise for you and your new position, Aidyn."

"Thank you, my lord," she breathed, inclining her head and relaxing her stance.

"Come now, Aidyn. There is no need to stand on such formality," Celeborn smiled at her.

Aidyn returned his grin, "I suppose not."

"My ward of the past centuries need not call me 'my lord'." He eyed her carefully. "I am trusting you with this charge. It will be dangerous, of that I am certain. Are you sure you are up to the task?"

"Of course. I am more than able."

A smirked toyed at Celeborn's lips as he marveled at the young elf's fearlessness. "I knew as soon as Haldir told me of his desire to make you Captain you would be the most fitting."

"Thank you, I value your trust in my abilities."

"I respect you, Aidyn. Your bravery is unmatched. When you were young, I remember you were always the highest in the trees, never once blanching at the height. I would regale you with tales of the first wars and you ask when you could have adventures of your own. For as long as I have known you, I knew you were destined for greatness. This is just the beginning; there is much ahead of you."

Aidyn's brow furrowed as she looked at her former guardian. She knew that look all too well; there was something he was not saying. "What do you mean?" she pressed.

"As you were once my charge, I see you as a daughter of mine," Celeborn began.

Celeborn was the closest thing she had to a father. Her father had been close with Celeborn and had fought side by side with him at the Battle of Dagorlad near the end of the Second Age. Unfortunately, her father was struck down and perished from his injuries. Aidyn's mother soon followed, succumbing to a broken heart. Being only a young elfling, Celeborn took her in to honor his fallen friend.

Her mother's death was a testament to her love for her mate. One day, if she ever decided to marry, Aidyn prayed she would have a bond like her parents.

"There has been an offer for your hand," Celeborn finished," and I have taken the liberty of accepting it."

Aidyn's heart fell to her feet. Marriage? Now? As far as she was concerned, she had no intentions of marrying. She was promised only to herself. There was no chance of her being tied down. Ever. "You what?"

"I have accepted a marriage offer. It should come as no surprise to you. You have had many suitors vying for your hand."

"I have no desire to wed, let alone marry a stranger," Aidyn stated flatly. She had no mind to marry a pick of Celeborn's. If she was forced to marry whoever was chosen, what would become of her if she fell in love when she was bonded to another? Disaster would fall. The elven heart only loves once and fades when separated from that love. This could not happen.

Celeborn let out a laugh. "It is no stranger I have promised you to. Haldir is an honorable man, one of the finest you could hope for. He will see to it that you are well cared for."

Aidyn's mouth ran dry and her ears rang, muddling whatever it was that Celeborn was continuing to say. All she would hear was the blood rushing and her heart pounding.

Haldir? It could not be! He was her Commander, not her lover. "No, it cannot be!" Aidyn recoiled.

"He is well matched for you," Celeborn assured her. "It was very fitting he made you his Captain. A fine betrothal gift if I have ever seen one."

She stilled. "My- my promotion was a gift?" she faltered. This was not making sense.

"Partially. You are fit for the position, but many knew of his intent to pursue your hand. It only made sense to make you second in command."

Aidyn could not move. She was only promoted in rank because Haldir wanted to wife her. Dumbfounded, her blood seethed. She had worked 'til her hands bled to improve her skill. Countless hours were spent reviewing battle plans. All this time she spent working to better herself was all for naught. "I do not consent to this," Aidyn growled setting her jaw.

Celeborn looked at her intently. The anger raging in her was easily visible. "My dear, you need someone to care for you."

"I am not helpless. I can take care of myself!" Aidyn snapped. "I have handled myself on my own for the past several centuries. I have no need for a husband."

"Things have already been set in motion."

"Then stop them! I have no desire to marry. Especially Haldir," she approached the throne. "Please. Do not make decisions on what you think is best for me. I am no longer a child and this is not what I want for my life!"

"It has been decided, Aidyn," he told her talking her hand. "The hour grows late. Go prepare your men. We will speak more on this matter when you return."

Aidyn had no more words to say. Rage was befuddling her mind. She wrenched her hand away from Celeborn's and immediately stormed out of the room.

"Please me careful, _henig_," he called after her.

Her mind swam as she thundered to the barracks, fury surging with every step. It all made sense now. Haldir had wanted her to be gruff and aggressive to cover the fact that he promoted her solely on the grounds he wanted her as a mate. Involuntarily, her fists clenched. It was madness. The unadulterated insanity of it all was outrageous. Red clouded her vision.

"I was just coming to find you," the worst possible voice grabbed her attention.

"You," she sneered, grabbing Haldir by his breastplate. She slammed him up against the wall and held him there. "What are you playing at?"

He stared at her wide-eyed. "Aidyn," he breathed shakily, failing to loose her vice like grip. She knew, that much was clear. "I can explain," he began.

"I cannot believe you."

"Everything I did was out of care for you," he tried reasoning with her.

"Out of care?" she scoffed angrily. "You have a horrid way of showing it!" she spat, pounding her fists against his chest as she let go of him before huffing off.

"Aidyn please," he hastened, attempting to catch her hands.

"Get your hands off of me!" she recoiled, slapping away his advances.

"Please listen to me," he begged.

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say."

Haldir looked upon her downcast. Never had he seen her full of such rage. He felt a pang of guilt knowing his actions had brought this upon her. He cared deeply for her and could not stand the sight of her this upset.

"_Goheno nin_, Aidyn."

She froze. "Sorry. You are sorry. That is all you have to say?" Her mouth opened to continue, but she through her hands up in defeat, turned on heel and fled for the barracks.

"Please, Aidyn," he implored, gently catching her upper arm.

"_Nin gwerianneg!_" She immediately broke free of his grip and continued walking, Haldir was quick to follow. "My regiment, mount up! We ride in minutes," she barked to her already preparing me. She stalked past all of them to the Captain's quarters to prepare.

Throwing open her armoire, she suited herself with her battle armor. As she pulled out her sword to lash it to her waist, Haldir stilled her hands.

"I never wanted to betray your trust. Aidyn, I implore you, let me speak."

She turned an icy glare on him.

"I care for you. Deeper than what is known. I understand your anger as this has come to light very wrong. I assure you my intentions are true."

She seemed slightly pacified for the moment. Hesitantly, he reached to brush his knuckles across her fair cheek. "Upon your return, please let me show you."

Her green gaze steeled again. "You have made a laughing stock of me! Your pursuit to make me your wife has thrown my lead into further question. Do not think I cannot hear what the men say behind my back."

"Aidyn, I-"

She turned her cheek, causing his hand to drop. "No!" she cut him off sternly. She slid her dagger into her boot and paused, returning to her full height. "Did it ever cross your mind that I may not want to marry?"

Haldir retreated a few paces. "It had not," he murmured.

"Clearly," she huffed, lashing her sword to her waist. She strapped her bow and quiver to her back and tucked two short swords alongside her quiver. "Company, move out!" Aidyn commanded, following her men to the door.

One of her command stood at the ready and handed her the reins to her horse. In one swift movement, she mounted and shot a fiery glance at Haldir over her shoulder before urging her company onward.

Haldir watched his beloved ride off into the night to certain battle. He prayed the Valar would allow her to return to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Thank you kindly for the warm response. We love The Hobbit and couldn't resist. Mysterious-Lover25, thank you for the encouragement! We plan to continue writing, and hopefully you'll enjoy what we have in store. A warm thanks to those who have marked this story as a favorite: Mysterious-Lover25, MerlynnPendragon, and cheshirekadi; to those who are following the story: Mysterious-Lover25, MerlynnPendragon, cheshirekadi, lotusravenmoore, TJKozash, Cap3r, and Alexstarlight18; and to all those who have read so far. We endeavor to keep you entertained. Carry on._

* * *

"Be on your guard. There is no telling what of the orc pack still remains," Thorin advised his company as they left The Valley of Imladris and crossed into the plains.

The company of Thorin Oakenshield looked warily between themselves. They had so narrowly escaped the first attack; they could not be so fortunate a second time.

"Fíli, Kíli," Thorin called to the young dwarves.

The brothers exchanged a glance as they walked to their uncle's side.

"Scout ahead. Make sure the path is clear."

They nodded and jogged to the tree line. The two padded softly into the wood lying ahead, swords drawn at the ready. Fíli slowed their pace as they came upon the entrance of the wood. He held up his fist, Kíli stopped behind him, studying his brother for any signs of impending danger. Fíli listened for a moment before waving his brother onward.

They walked for what seemed like hours. As they crept, they happened across a trail of blood.

"Keep your eyes open, brother," Fíli warned as he proceeded.

Kíli tightened his grip on his sword as he trailed behind his brother. Tracking the trail of blood was erratic. A splotch here, a splotch there. Kíli's heart quicken, running through plausible explanations for what could be at the end of the trail. The pools of blood grew larger the further they pressed on. Broken branches soon littered the trail.

"Fíli," Kíli called to his brother. He pressed his hand against a torn tree trunk. Gouges as deep as his hands marred the tree. "This cannot be good."

Looking over his brother's shoulder, Fíli commented, "whatever made those marks must be huge. Come."

Kíli and Fíli continued their scout, picking back up the blood trail. The blood began to run closer together as they neared a small clearing in the woods. Fíli jumped back in surprise at what lay at his feet. A warg carcass hacked to bits lay strewn about the clearing. Thick black blood seeped from the wounds into the soft undergrowth.

"These cuts are from a blade," Fíli remarked as he surveyed the corpse. What could have caused such carnage, he was unsure. The cuts were expertly delivered, ensuring maximum damage with each stroke. He was taken aback by the savagery.

"The rider is over here," Kíli alerted from several feet away. "Head clean cleaved off."

Fíli once again looked over the carnage, running his hand over his beard. By Durin, what could have done this?

"Well it appears something has done our job for us," Kíli joked, nudging his brother in the ribs with his elbow.

Fíli quirked a brow. "So it seems. You did not find another body?"

Kíli shook his head. "Nothing. As far as I can see, there is no sign of anything else in the wood." His hands settled on his hips. "Should we call for the rest of the company?"

"Might as well. Though something about this is not sitting right," he breathed scanning the woods again.

"All is well, brother," Kíli grinned as he jogged back to the edge of the wood and whistled loudly.

The remaining eleven dwarves trudged across the field to the waiting brothers.

"All clear?" Thorin asked for confirmation.

Fíli nodded as his uncle brushed past him to take the lead. The company followed along until Thorin abruptly stopped.

"What happened here?" Thorin rounded on his nephews as his eyes befell the scene in the clearing.

Kíli shrugged, "we found it this way."

Thorin stooped to inspect the warg. The maw of the creature laid open, stains on its teeth clearly visible. He wiped his finger across the animal's teeth and studied the sticky substance between his fingers. "This blood is not of orc," he observed as he stood. "Did you notice any signs of struggle?" Thorin asked the young dwarves, frustration tainting his tone.

"Only the animal and its rider," Fíli spoke up. "Something attacked it."

"Tore it up good," Kíli chimed in. "There are some gouges in the tree over there. Whatever did this must be a huge savage beast. We scouted further down the trail and did not see anything. It is like it vanished."

"Blood in the teeth," Thorin mused to himself.

"This warg got its licks in," Dwalin grunted. "Whatever attacked it did not come away unscathed." He gestured with his head to a small trail of blood.

The red dots meandered around the opening; the pattern closely resembling defensive footwork.

"Whatever the warg got its teeth into was injured severely, look," he continued as the dots ran closer together. A small pool of blood was found near the deceased orc. "Yet it still managed to take out the orc rider," Dwalin said in surprise. "By the looks of it, the creature should have bled out."

More blood pooled, and then in an instant, the trail ran cold. Thorin paused, stroking his beard. This made no sense. By the amount of blood found, there should be a third corpse. "But where is the body?"

A feral growl erupted behind the dwarves. They barley had enough time to turn around and face the impending wargs before branches snapping overhead drew their attention.

"Kíli!" Thorin should.

Knowing instantly, Kíli drew his bow and expertly fitted an arrow to the string. He pulled the arrow back and took aim for the trees.

The rest of the dwarves swarmed defensively as the three wargs circled.

"Steady!" Thorin commanded, brandishing his sword as the wargs charged.

At that instant, a cloaked figure swung from the tree overhead. Kíli loosed his arrow as the figure landed gracefully on the back of one of the charging wargs. The arrow struck its target with a resounding _thwack_. The figure did not fall; quite the opposite. With a mighty swing, the stranger beheaded the orc rider. Kicking orc from the saddle, it pulled itself into the saddle and sunk its blade deep into the neck of the beast. The warg fell dead at the feet of the company.

Two wargs remained and closed in on the group. Kíli let another arrow fly, catching the orc in the shoulder, knocking it from its mount. The cloaked stranger was quick to finish off the orc. It barely had time to raise its scimitar before the interloper, with and elegant flourish, cleaved the orc in two. Kíli stared, just what was this cloaked creature?

He did not have time to ruminate. The recently rider-less warg stalked him. He unsheathed his blade and look around quickly. The rest of his company were at arms with the remaining warg and few straggling orcs. He was on his own.

The warg growled as Kíli settled into a crouch. Before the warg could spring, again the cloaked figure intervened. Nimbly, it leapt in front of Kíli as the animal charged. The warg collided with the figure's blade, burying it deep into the beast's cavernous chest with a slunk. A carnal growl loosed from the animals throat as the stranger pulled its blade and decapitated the warg, splattering black blood in all directions.

Kíli stood there dumbfounded. Everything had moved so quickly, he was unclear what had just happened. He could handle a warg; he had done it just days prior. Just what was under the cloak? He took a moment to study the figure. Not much could be determined from the dark grey cloak. The figure was about a head taller than him, broad shoulders, a strong torso, and heavily booted feet. Kíli could not help but feel slight disdain towards the stranger; he was no damsel in distress.

"I could have taken it," Kíli harrumphed under his breath as the figure straightened its stance.

"Oi! Who's that?" Bofur called pointing at the stranger as the final orc fell victim to Dwalin's axe.

The rest of the company turned to the figure standing near Kíli. In a billow of cloaks, the stranger quickly hoisted itself into a nearby tree.

"Halt!" Thorin called with kingly authority. "I would advise you to show your face. We have archers trained on you."

From its perch, the figure looked down at the company. Its head tilted as it studied Thorin and his men. Kíli stood at the ready, arrow trained on his target. Fíli was ready with his throwing knives and Ori with his slingshot. The figured hesitated before reaching for the branch above its head.

Thorin nodded at Kíli, who without hesitation let loose his arrow. Again, it imbedded itself in the figure. That seemed to garner the stranger's attention. Aggravated, the stranger dropped to the ground.

"That is the second time you have shot me, master dwarf. So much for dwarven hospitality," the stranger spat, pulling both arrows from their arm guard. "Is that how you greet all who aid you?"

The company stood stunned. They were not expecting such a light voice from the stranger.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Thorin commanded, advancing to hold the interloper at sword point.

The stranger dropped their hood and the company was taken aback. Standing before them was not a creature of any sort, but an elf. A fair haired, fair skinned elfmaid.

She laughed at their reaction. Turning towards the warg carcass, she pulled her sword from the beast.

"Again I ask, who are you elf?" Thorin sneered prodding the she elf with the tip of his sword.

She countered his blade, knocking it from his grasp to the ground. With the ring of blade on blade contact on the air, she flicked her blade to his throat and held him there. "Easy," she warned.

The rest of the dwarves barreled towards the elf, blades drawn ready to defend their king. They swarmed around her, cutting off any escape route. The elf glanced around, the company stared her down, their jaws set. She was woefully out numbered.

"I mean you no harm, Thorin Oakenshield," the elf assured him, lowering her blade. She took up the corner of her cloak and wiped the inky blood from her sword.

"You know of me, yet I do not know you. I will ask one final time, she elf, who are you?" Thorin roared, taking his sword from Dwalin and thrusting it once again at the elf. The dwarf locked his eyes on the elf. Who was this insolent snipe?

A smirk played on her lips as he raged.

She was nothing more than a fair faced she elf that has some skill with a blade. Surely she would not want to muss her perfectly plaited platinum hair. He had had enough insolence. Before he could make a move, she spoke.

"Aidyn," she said, sheathing her sword, "Captain of the Galadhrim, my lord," she bowed to him respectfully. "Sorry about those three," she nodded to the dead wargs, "thought we had cleared them all last night."

"We? Last night? Explain yourself, she elf!" Thorin advanced on her; she did not flinch.

Balin stayed his hands. "Thorin, that is no way to treat a lady. Let alone one who saved our sorry hides," Balin scolding whispered to the king.

"It's quite alright, master dwarf. It is only natural that a few questions arise," Aidyn assured the elder dwarf.

"Well speak!" Thorin rumbled.

"I would be far more inclined to speak were there not blades on my every side." Aidyn folded her arms across her chest.

A murmur arose from the dwarves. Could she be trusted? She had easily unhanded Thorin, she was quick. If they lowered their guard, she could take any of them. Though something about her read no threat. Minutes passed as they conferred between themselves, weighing their options. Finally, they lowered their arms and backed away behind Thorin.

"I assure you, I mean you no harm," she told them her hands in the air in non-defense. "I was tasked to aid your safe passage, not hinder it."

"Who tasked you?" Thorin immediately pressed.

"Lord Celeborn of Lóthlorien," she answered.

An elf! An eleven king no less! What interest would an elf have in the safe passage of his company? The dwarves began to mutter their concern to one another. No elf had ever offered assistance to dwarves. Those ties had been severed long ago.

"Why would your elf lord want to aid us in our task?" Thorin asked of the elf.

"You have no enemies in Lórien. Should you have called on us, we would have come to your aid. Thranduil operates on his own accord. His kin do not share his ill will."

"Why are you out here on your own, Lassie?" Balin asked her in concern.

"Ah," she laughed. "That is an interesting tale. I was dispatched from Lórien to eradicate the orc pack that attacked upon your entry to the Hidden Valley. My men and I rode from Lórien days ago."

"And where are your men now?" Dwalin grunted, not wanting a run in with more elves. One was enough.

"That remains to be seen. I suspect they left when my horse turned up rider-less," Aidyn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "A loyal bunch they are."

She stole a look at the company of dwarves before her. Some looked at her with disgust; she attributed that to Thranduil's doing. Though some looked at her with interest, namely the young dwarves. Her eyes flicked to the young dark haired dwarf who had fired at her. His brown eyes stared back at her, seemingly calculating, as if he was trying to make sense of her. Surely he had seen elfmaids before; they had just left Rivendell. She gazed at him with curiosity.

He certainly did not look like a typical dwarf. Perhaps it was his lack of beard. Aidyn had never encountered a dwarf that was yet to see a hundred winters. Perhaps it was his height; he stood taller than the rest of the dwarves in his company, barely a head shorter than her. Perhaps it was his skill with a bow. Archery was not revered by dwarves as it was considered an elven trade. But yet, a dwarven archer stood before her.

Her fingers trailed down her arm guard. Two holes, side by side. She could not help but wonder if that had been his mark or if he had missed.

A self-satisfied smirk spread across his beardless face as he saw her tracing the dents in her armor. No, he was not a typical dwarf.

"What will become of you now?" Balin's inquiry redirected her attention.

"Back over the mountains," Aidyn grinned. "Home," she turned away from the dwarves and whistled. A large grey horse cantered through the underbrush to her side. The horse thrust it's muzzle under her hand, whinnying contentedly at her touch. Aidyn stroked the horse's nose appreciatively as she checked over her tack and supplies. She had no intentions of going home, though the dwarves had no need for that knowledge. Perhaps she would ride north and visit a friend near the borders of Mirkwood. Returning to Lórien was not in the stars.

"We cannot let a maid traverse the mountain pass alone," Balin told the group indignantly as he watched Aidyn tend to her horse.

"I will not have an elf travelling with us," Thorin snarled, "It is out of the question."

Dwalin and a few others nodded in agreement.

"She did us a great service. It is the least we could do for her," Balin countered. "We are going over the mountains as it is. We would not be going out of our way."

"It is not like she is helpless," Dwalin grumped. "She can handle herself. We just witnessed it."

"Yes, but if a hoard of goblins found her," Balin shuddered at the thought. He looked over his shoulder at the elf. Tiredness clouded her fair face, as did dimness. Her motions were slow and laborious as she hoisted her pack on her horse's saddle.

"She is injured," Kíli commented.

All the dwarves' eyes were on him.

"Look at how she is favoring her left shoulder," Kíli urged. "We cannot let her go on her own. It would be a death sentence."

Thorin glared at his nephew. "I did not know you harbored elven sympathies."

Kíli sighed. "The elves in Rivendell were nothing but hospitable. She said the elves of Lórien harbor no ill will. Why should we treat her with such hostility?"

"She did clear a path for us. And since she just crossed the mountain, I am sure she would know the safest path," Fíli added, backing up his brother. "If we merely accompany her, she would undoubtedly go her separate way once on the other side."

"Another warrior could not hurt," Bofur commented.

It seemed that the company was split on the decision. Some were for accompanying the elf, some were strongly set against. Displeased, Thorin eyed the elf with disdain.

"She is already dividing the company," he hissed.

"Oh come now, Thorin," Balin clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What damage could one elfmaid cause?" Balin walked over to the elf before anyone could protest. "My lady."

Aidyn turned from her horse, "yes?"

"Being that you are traveling alone, we would like to offer our services."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"As you have done us a great service, we would like to accompany you over the mountain to assure your safety."

Aidyn's cheeks flushed. This she was not expecting. "I am flattered, master dwarf. It seems your king is none too fond of the idea, so I must decline. I will fair fine on my own," she smiled at him warmly as she mounted her steed. Her smile was fleetingly replaced by a grimace as her shoulder twinged. Quickly she shook off the pain. She knew the damage from the warg's teeth was deep. Her quick patching had managed to quell the bleeding but the last bout with the wargs and dwarves had opened the wound; it would need proper attention that she had not the skill to provide.

"You carry yourself as if you are injured," Balin said knowingly, "Óin is our medic. He could have you patched up in no time."

She bit her lip; she had been found out.

"Please, my lady. If any harm befell you on your journey home, I would hold myself personally responsible," Balin implored.

The dwarf was sincere, of that she could be certain. She did know the safest and quickest routes through the mountains; she could aid them further. It was only over the mountains and she could be on her separate way.

She looked to the group of dwarves still whispering between themselves. The dark haired dwarf again caught her eye, sending her a wolfish grin.

"I have two conditions," she began, pulling her eyes back to Balin. "I will only travel with you as far as the eastern side of the mountain and only if you stop with the formalities. Please call me Aidyn."

Balin grinned; he had convinced her. "Welcome Aidyn, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**_ Goodness, y'all must dig what we write! Thank you to: Aueraelia, EllaBella2588, Perminatly Lost In Thought, aeriestar, lotusravenmoore, tarrajane, CafeCreme, MrsLillianReid, Zukashi, and vniehuis for following our story. And a thanks also to BarbarafromGR, basketball4444 and MarvelGeek13 for the favorites! Carry on._

* * *

Upon her agreement, Aidyn was introduced to the company. Ori, Nori, Flori? Bloffer? She would never be able to keep all their names straight.

Óin was quick to tend to her wound. He carefully helped her remove her armor. As he cut away the shredded remnants of her tunic, he gasped at the sight of her torn flesh.

"It is but a flesh wound," Aidyn shrugged. "I have had worse."

"I am surprised you survived this," he told her as he began to clean the wound. "You should have bled out. Very smart of you to use yarrow to prevent infection," he complimented as he pulled a few pieces of bark from her shoulder.

"Thanks," she hissed through her teeth, gritting against the pain.

"Sorry, lass," he sympathized. "I am going to have to stitch this."

"A moment," Aidyn pleaded as she stood and walked to her saddlebag. She retrieved her wineskin and drained the entire contents before returning to Óin, "Alright," she breathed.

Óin chuckled lightly at the elfmaid's antics as he threaded the needle and began.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Thorin pressed.

"I just put the first stitch in, Thorin," Óin growled at his impatience. Could he not see the poor lass was in agony?

Before Thorin could fly off the handle, Aidyn interjected, "I apologize for any inconvenience," she winced as Óin threaded the needle through her skin. "I would be happy to scout ahead as soon as this is finished. I can cover more ground on horseback." Her face contorted as another stitch was made.

"Hurry up, Óin. We need to scout before nightfall," Thorin promptly walked away.

Fíli and Kíli watched on as Thorin huffed away.

"I do not think Thorin is too pleased with this," Fíli whispered to his brother.

Kíli did not answer. His gaze was enraptured watching Óin pull together the elfmaid's shoulder. He could not see her face, but her posture read the pain she experiencing. Yet she sat obediently still. "She is hardly even flinching," Kíli said aloud to himself.

"What?" Fíli quirked a brow as he followed his brother's gaze. "Ah, what do you make of the lass?"

"She is impossibly strong. There are thirteen of us and we only took down one warg and a handful of orcs. Alone she took down two wargs. I have never seen anything like it."

Fíli let out a hardy laugh. "Are you certain it is not her easiness on the eyes?"

Kíli turned to his brother with a look of annoyance.

"You cannot tell me you did not notice her fairness? The light blond hair, the lithe frame?"

Kíli smirked. "Do not tell me you fancy this elf, brother."

Fíli punched his younger brother in the arm. "I do not fancy her. Mahal, Kíli. We have only known her for all of an hour."

"You were the one who noted her easiness on the eyes," Kíli singsongingly teased.

"Maybe I should sick her on your sorry sod," Fíli jibed back, catching his brother in a headlock.

"I am still not the one who fancies her," Kíli grumbled, starved for air. He struggled against his brother's hold. Trying in vain, Kíli could not free his head.

"At least I did not nearly kill the poor girl," Fíli laughed as his brother struggled.

Kíli froze indignantly. "I did NOT almost kill her. I was aiming for her arm guard."

"Sure you were, _nadadith._ Whatever you say."

Kíli growled and drove his elbow into Fíli's ribs. With a howl, Fíli relinquished his grip, doubling over with a swear. All too proud of himself, Kíli stood and straightened his tunic without a word.

"Need a hand, Óin?" he asked the dwarf as he came up next to him.

"No lad, I am nearly finished," he said as he pulled another stitch.

Aidyn turned her gaze over her shoulder. Kíli stood still. He had yet to be in such close proximity to the elf. Perhaps Fíli was not mistaken; she was very easy on the eyes. He stared a little longer than he should have, but yet he could not tear himself away. Those green orbs, the color of the lake after a storm, held him transfixed.

"Kíli, do not bore holes in the lass," Óin scolded, waving the lad away after noticing his staring.

Aidyn's shoulder shook with laughter as embarrassment blazed across Kíli's cheeks.

"Oi, hold still," Óin reprimanded Aidyn. "I do not want to scar you anymore than what you will already bear."

"Sorry," she smiled, turning her face from the young dwarf.

"Off with you lad. You are not helping in the slightest," Óin shooed.

Kíli hesitated before circling the two to settle in front of the elf. She raised a brow at his actions.

This one had a childlike manor about him, much more refreshing than the gold lusting norm. Aidyn studied the young dwarf's face, noting the noble slope of his nose, his strong brow and jaw, the curl of his lips as an all-knowing smirk, and the mischievous gleam in his dark brown eyes.

"Kíli!" Óin shouted.

"I am sorry," he quickly apologized to Aidyn.

She stifled a laugh at his flustering. "It is quite alright. I cannot imagine you have seen too many elves," Aidyn smiled at him.

"Not too many," Kíli returned her grin, "How is the shoulder?" he asked nodding to her injury.

"I will live," she winced as Óin made the last stitch. "I am simply pleased I was not shot dead attempting to help the lot of you." A smirk played across her lips teasingly, "either you have expert aim or you are a lousy shot."

Kíli's mouth gaped. Lousy shot? This she elf had the audacity to challenge his skill? His chest inflated at her comment. He was a great shot. Intentionally he had aimed for her arm guard. She had been trying to aid them; he had not wanted to hurt her. "Those shots were intentional," he spat. "I did not want to kill you after I noticed you were trying to help us."

"I figured as such," she grinned again. "I have never heard of a dwarven archer, let alone one with marksmanship that could rival an elf's," she soothed knowing her comment angered him slightly. "You are a rarity, master Kíli." She stood and straightened her tunic. "I am very grateful you did not miss your mark. Thank you, Óin," she inclined her head to the elder dwarf respectfully before turning to check her tack.

"When can you leave?" Thorin demanded of the elf seeing she was up and about.

"Whenever you would like," she said, tightening the girth on her saddle.

"Now," he barked.

"How far would you like me to go?" She tossed the reins over her horse's neck.

"As far as you can by midday."

Aidyn nodded, taking hold of her saddle to mount. Thorin caught her arm. She looked at him with surprise at the strength of his grip.

"Know this, she elf," he growled low enough for only her ears, "betray us, and I will end you personally."

Her brow furrowed. "Have I not proven I mean you no harm? I am now in the debt of your company for the mending of my shoulder. I have more honor than you attribute, dwarf king," she returned his venom. "I will not betray you." She wrenched her arm free and mounted her horse. Urging her horse forward, she left to scout.

* * *

Kíli watched her ride off. She had praised his skill. This elf was not as his uncle described the woodland clans. She was warm, cheeky even. Much went on behind those eyes he could be sure. He did not know what to make of her.

"Nice lass," Óin commented to the nearly statuesque Kíli.

"Aye," he grunted, standing to his full height.

"I will never know how Balin convinced your uncle to let her on. He was skeptical of the kindest elves. You saw him in Rivendell."

"Aye," he agreed again, staring off in the direction Aidyn took. Worry soured his features. They had sent an injured woman to scout the wilds. Heartless. It should have been him and Fíli.

"She will be alright, Kíli. A tenacious one she is. That is one of the worst injuries I have seen and her eyes did not even tear while I was stitching her. Dwalin does not even sit still through that kind of pain. He cries like a babe."

Kíli's head fell back in a laugh.

"I do not!" Dwalin shouted angrily. "Stop spreading lies!" he thrust a finger in Óin's direction. "Eat your words, Óin!" he thundered over to the dwarf.

"Enough!" Thorin yelled breaking up the would be altercation. "We have much to discuss while the she elf is away."

Haphazardly the group gathered. Thorin agitatedly paced in front of them. "Do not get attached to this elf," he warned. "The first sign of infidelity and her head will no longer be on her shoulders, understood?"

"Thorin, that is too harsh. She was sent here to help us, is that not enough?" Balin argued throwing his hands in the air.

"I do not trust elves," bellowed the king. "I do not care where she came from, she is no different. Kíli, Fíli," he hollered at his nephews. "You are to keep her in your sights at all times. If she pulls anything on your watch, there will be severe repercussions."

Fíli rolled his eyes, looking to his brother expecting to see the same reaction to being put on elf duty. However, he was surprised to find excitement masked behind his brother's blank expression. Had Kíli wanted to keep his eyes on her?

"You are overreacting, Thorin. She could be of great value to us. She obviously knows the mountain, having the gall to go it alone," Balin interjected.

"I will never heed the advice of an elf. Are we in agreement?"

The company thought it wise to keep their mouths closed.

"Good," he snorted, taking their silence as consent. "Move out."

"But Aidyn has yet to return," Kíli observed.

Thorin rounded on the youngest. "What part of trust no elf do you not understand?"

"You sent her to scout," Kíli said, not comprehending Thorin's actions.

"That was so we could speak without her overhearing. I would not trust any report she brought back. Now, ready your things," he grit stalking away to prepare.

* * *

The company was packed and on the road moments after Thorin's outburst. They trudged along quietly behind their leader.

Ever since landing in Rivendell, Thorin had grown colder, more irritable. Erebor and the success of his quest was ever on his mind. The mission had to succeed, there was no other option.

Too many counted on the reclaiming on the mountain, the truest home of the dwarves of Middle Earth. Wealth and riches to rebuild Erebor a thousand times over lay under that mountain. Beyond a shadow of a doubt they would be able to start anew.

Thorin would allow nothing to stand in their way. Not a dragon, not orcs, and certainly not a tempestuous elfmaid. She would not be allowed to hinder their quest, Thorin would see to it. Still, it troubled him that she was sent for their aid. What interest did the Lórien elves have in Erebor? Would they seek to take a piece of the treasure akin to Thranduil? He prayed to Mahal that his nephews would mind the elf. Knowing she would never be out of sight provided him the slightest relief.

He looked over his shoulder at his kin, bringing up the rear of the company. So young, so strong, so green. It brought him joy to have the young ones along, but he hoped this quest would serve them well. War hardened they were not, they had yet to see real war. He worried for their fates endlessly. They had proven themselves hardy for what foes they faced thus far, would they weather what lay ahead?

A small grin fleeted across his face as he watched a playful exchange between the brothers. To be young again. To know not of the troubles of the world.

"How old do you think she is?" Kíli questioned as he walked alongside his brother.

"I do not know, Kíli. Ask her when she returns," Fíli replied. "No matter her age, I cannot imagine her liking her every breath monitored," he frowned. Demotion stung. He did not want to be stuck watching an elfmaid day and night.

"Cheer up, Fíli. As you kindly pointed out, at least she is nice to look at," Kíli cajoled.

"Still on about that, little brother?" Fíli gave his shoulder a shove. "Bite your tongue, or I may have to cut it out."

Kíli rolled his eyes. "You would miss my melodious voice."

"Hardly," Fíli snorted. He harrumphed tugging at the beads adorning his mustache.

"Do not fret; your elven lover will be back soon. It is far past midday."

"Kíli, I mean it!" Fíli roared, punching Kíli in the chest.

Kíli stumbled back a few paces with a bemused expression on his face. He rubbed his sore pectoral, laughing all the while. His laughing doubled him over, his hands bracing himself against his knees.

The rest of the company watched the lad's antics, a few members breaking out in snickers of their own. Kíli could not contain his laughter. Really, the teasing of his brother was not all that funny, but the laughs were needed. As he wiped his tearing eyes, he felt a lightness in his chest that had long been absent.

"You are an idiot, Kee," Fíli chuckled in spite of himself.

He simply shrugged his shoulders, still wiping his eyes as he caught up with the rest of the group.

"Where do you suppose the elf went?" Bilbo questioned the brothers. "She has been gone awhile. I was looking forward to speaking with her."

"That makes two of you," Kíli grinned cheekily at his brother.

Fíli rolled his eyes. "How should we know?" he shrugged,

"Ahead I would assume," Kíli answered shortly.

As if on cue, hoof beats sounded from down the trail. Aidyn, astride her grey beast came into view. "The path is clear, nothing ahead for miles," she reported, leaning over to stroke her horse's neck appreciatively. "There is a highland outcrop a few hours' walk from here should you like a safe place to rest for the night."

"Very good," Thorin curtly nodded, not paying attention to the elf. "Take up the rear," he waved bypassing her.

Aidyn waited for all of the dwarves to pass before following behind the company.

"Is he always that gruff?" she asked Kíli quietly as she slid from her mount.

"As of late. He has been troubled."

"Ah," she sighed. That explained little of the dwarf king's petulant behavior.

"Excuse me," a voice broke her thoughts.

She lifted her head to see one of the dwarves and the halfling dropping back towards her. The dwarf was barely older than the youngest two, or so she supposed by the length of his beard.

"Forgive me, I do not recall your name," she admitted ashamedly.

"S'alright, my lady. Too many rhyming names to keep straight. My name is Ori," he introduced. "This is our burglar, Bilbo Baggins."

The hobbit waved.

"Your horse is gigantic," Ori breathed astonished as the horse towered feet over the dwarf.

"Seventeen hands last time I measured," Aidyn informed, patting her horse's side.

"Is he a Mearas?" Ori asked reverently.

Aidyn grinned, "you know the legends?"

"Aye! All my life I have wanted to see one," Ori breathed, studying the beast. It had to be. The large horse was built strong and proud. A dapple grey roan with a pitch black mane and tail; the horse was a sight to behold.

"Well you are walking alongside one," Aidyn grinned as Ori's face contorted in delight. "This is Maethor. I have known him for an age."

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked, finding his voice.

"In Sinadrian it means 'warrior'," Aidyn answered the hobbit.

"That comes as no surprise," Bilbo commented. "He looks war hardened."

"He has seen many battles, but none have ever broken his spirit."

"Is he yours?" Ori asked, still staring in awe.

Aidyn's head fell back with a laugh. "He belongs entirely to himself. Maethor only lets me ride him and stays with me because he wants to."

"He is beautiful," Ori sighed.

Kíli silently observed the exchanges between the hobbit, dwarf, and elf. Ori barraged Aidyn with questions about her horse the rest of the afternoon, furiously scribbling notes in his journal. Not once had Aidyn seemed frustrated with the constant pestering. Needless to say, he was impressed with her patience.

He could not help but lean an interested ear to the conversation when Bilbo asked of her home. She regaled with tales of The Golden Wood, as Aidyn put it, the finest Elven realm in Middle Earth. She talked of the trees of the great silver river Celebrant, and the capital city of Caras Galadhon. The woods, as she explained, glowed with golden hues as the leaves descended into fall; it was her favorite place.

"Why did you ever leave?" Bilbo wanted to know.

She looked down as she smirked. "There are many things that call stronger to my spirit than beauty."

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Adventure," she grinned widely.

"Well, if I lived in a place such as Lórien, I would never leave." He sighed, "I hope one day I may see The Golden Wood."

"Perhaps one day you will," she smiled at the hobbit. "So what of your adventure?"

Bilbo needed no further prompting. Launching into a lengthy explanation, Bilbo recounted the entire journey from The Shire and his home being bombarded by dwarves, to traveling in the wilds. "And you would not believe the smell of the trolls. One of them had me by the leg, dangling so close to his mouth -" he shuddered at the memory. "Then Kíli burst through the underbrush. I do not think I have ever been so happy to see anyone in my entire life."

Kíli's ears burned at the mention of his actions.

Bilbo continued, "he charged the trolls singlehandedly until the rest of the company showed."

Kíli stole a glance towards Bilbo and the elf. If it was possible, his ears burned even redder under her studying eyes. He adverted his gaze with haste.

Aidyn chuckled to herself as Bilbo continues to tell her of the warg attack and Rivendell. She was only half listening and nodding attentively; her mind was elsewhere.

The dark haired dwarf once again had her attention. She had known him only hours, yet he made her take pause. Quickly she shook her head. He was a handsome, wild-eyed thing. Wherever he came from, surely he was highly sought after. He was solid from shoulders to hip; muscles honed and hard earned no doubt from years of training. Though he may not remain as such, should he continue to act so wantonly. Jumping headlong into battle with three fully grown mountain trolls was heedless for even a seasoned fighter.

It seemed that he regarded the life of his friend more than his own; a most admirable quality. The dwarf was unlike any other with which she had interacted. It was a thought she had often, but no less true.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_**_ Thank you very much for all the attention! We've been aching to write up a Hobbit fanfic for ages and finally found the time. Thank as always to ladydurin, Momotte, MoonsHollow, and tarrajane for the follows and kitsune-mieko-witch and LivForMusic for the favorites. A special thanks to Alexstarlight18; thank you too kindly! We hope our further chapters keep you enthralled. Carry on!_

The hour grew late and the sun slipped behind the nearby hills. Golden hues streaked through the sky, fading into the purples of early twilight as the company arrived at the outcropping.

"Set up camp. Bombur, get a fire going," Thorin ordered. "Bilbo, we are hungry."

The hobbit regrettably left the elf's side to go help Bombur. Bilbo had grown quite fond of the elf throughout the course of the day. She was the only one who attentively listened to his stories.

"She elf," Thorin barked, "you are on watch. Kíli will stand guard with you."

She nodded before tending to her horse.

"Thorin, the lass needs to rest," Balin told the king.

"She needs to do as I say. She will earn her keep," Thorin spat peeling off his armor.

Balin shook his head. There was no getting through to the dwarf king. He watched the lass remove her horse's tack, still favoring her shoulder. "Let me help, lass. You should not strain your shoulder lest you pull out your stitches," he offered taking the saddle from her hands.

Aidyn was taken aback. Normally, she would have struck someone for coddling her so, but Balin seemed genuinely concerned for her, so she let it slide. "Thank you," she breathed as her shoulder twinged. Her hand flew to her shoulder, rubbing at the front of the injury to quell the pain.

"I know that hurts more than you let on," Balin said knowingly. Giving the lass a once over, he took note of the dark circles underneath her eyes. "When is the last time you found rest?"

"I can go a few days without rest," Aidyn assured him, sliding her pack off her shoulder with her good arm and reclining against her saddle.

"And how long has it been? More than a few days by the looks of it," Balin pressed the elf.

"Aye, it has been more than a few," she sighed loosening her boot strings. Sliding the leather off her feet, she removed her socks and wiggled her toes. Aidyn never cared much for footwear; she liked her feet to be in contact with the earth. Rubbing the soles of her feet, she breathed, "I will take rest when I can. No need to worry, master dwarf."

Balin looked at the elf. She was so tired, yet would to do as she was told. "You should not have to deprive yourself for Thorin. Fíli could take your watch."

"It is alright. I do not want to upset your king more than my presence does already. It is no trouble," she affirmed, stretching her legs.

"You are too kind," Balin shook his head.

"I am merely trying to not cause waves," she laughed taking a sip from her water skin.

"I will see to it you are not on watch tomorrow, lass."

"Thank you, Balin. I will never be able to repay your kindness," Aidyn thanked him.

Balin had stood toe to toe with the king in her favor and pushed for her medical attention. Now he was looking out for her wellbeing. No, Aidyn knew not how she would repay him.

"Oh I will think of something, lass," Balin grinned. "Rest. I will wake you when supper is ready."

Aidyn nodded as she closed her eyes. Her breathing evened as slept pulled at her exhausted mind. Satisfied, Balin returned to camp, leaving Aidyn to her much needed rest.

* * *

Balin roused her an hour or so later. He profusely apologized for interrupting her rest, but she assured him that was all she needed.

Aidyn sat around the fire with the rest of the company. Bilbo immediately found his seat at her side. She smiled; she was already fond of the odd little creature.

A dwarf named Bofur sat at her other side. "What is your blade called?" he wanted to know, pointing at her sheathed weapon with his spoon. "All Elvish blades are named. I suspect yours is no different."

She pulled her scabbard around and unsheathed the blade. She handed the hilt to Bofur who held it reverently.

"It is so light," he remarked standing and taking a swing with the hand and a half sword.

"Careful, you will take her ear off. The poor lass has enough stitches as it is," Óin taunted.

"I will do no such thing," Bofur scowled, still handling the blade. He balanced the sword of his finger. It leveled, the weight perfectly even between the tang and the blade. He ran his fingers over the hilt. Elvish markings were carved into the metal. "What does this say?"

"That would be the blade's name," Aidyn said, not needing to look at the blade to know of what Bofur was inquiring. "It reads _veryr_, peace bringer."

"Beautiful. Elvish craftsmanship will never cease to awe me," Bofur murmured, handing the blade back to its owner.

"My father forged it centuries ago," she told him as she sheathed the blade. "He was wonder with metalwork."

As an elfling, she could remember her father as he worked in his forge. He would slave over his anvil, his nearly white hair cascading about as he crafted the most delicately pristine blades. She would sit in his workshop for hours watching him work. The skill and dexterity of his elven hands made his work highly sought after. Celeborn even bore a blade made by Tinnour.

Her father would tell her stories of the blade, of the person for whom they were forged. Those were times she cherished. He had begun to teach her how to forge before he passed. "Careful, little fire," he would say to her, "it is not a race to the finish, but the journey in which it is made that creates the blade's beauty." He would take her small hands in his, showing her the precise loving motions that created the curved lines of the blades. When she made the strokes correctly on her own, he would whisper the highest of praise in her ears, peppering her temples with kisses. Tinnour never failed to take an opportunity to tell his daughter how proud he was of her. "One day, you will wield a sword," she recalled her father's words, "and you will be a force to be reckoned with, little fire. No one will stand in the way of your flames. But know this: even if you chose to follow a different path, I will never be prouder than I am simply to call you daughter."

Unconsciously, her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword at the memory. Her sword was all she had left of her father. It had served him well through every battle; carrying the blade gave her a small piece of the father she wished was with her now.

A loud belch broke her thoughts.

"Nice one, Ori!" Bofur called to the dwarf across the fire.

Chuckles broke out among the other dwarves.

"Lads, we have a lady in our midst, show some self-control," Balin chided looking to Aidyn, who was laughing right along with them.

"It is alright, master Balin. Nothing I am not used to. I am often in the company of men."

Bofur wolf-whistled, eyebrows grazing his hairline. Kíli's eyes grew wide at her statement. Was she loose? Elves were not known to have multiple lovers and Aidyn certainly seemed like the type who many would seek out for their desires.

A few other dwarves joined in the teasing. Aidyn's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Not in that regard," she scoffed. Men's minds, no matter what race, were always in the same place. "Being Captain requires many hours of training and tactical study. Being that I run the trainings, I spend many hours with the men," she clarified.

"Maybe you could give Ori and Bilbo some pointers, make warriors out of them yet!" Bofur observed.

Bilbo and Ori shared a glance, none too happy about being called out in front of the group for their lack of battle prowess.

"I would be happy to," Aidyn grinned at the hobbit and dwarf.

"I am sure Kíli could use a proper archery lesson as well," Fíli jumped into the banter.

Kíli sent a fiery glare at his brother. His skill was well developed; he had no need to further instruction.

"I do not think there is much more I could teach. He is already a good marksman," Aidyn spoke in his stead.

Fíli raised his brows at the look she sent Kíli, who sat their gob smacked that the elf had even stood up for him, let alone praised his skill again. "Look who has the elf's favor," Fíli whispered to his brother.

Kíli shoved his shoulder, lest the elf overheard.

"You have hardly pulled your eyes away from the lass," Fíli teased, seeing the chink in his brother's armor.

Kíli's gaze befell the elfmaid on the opposite side of the flames, laughing with Bilbo and Bofur. She seemed to get along well with the dwarves, at least those who accepted her. And she was quickly melting the ice with Bombur and Gloin. Bombur nearly fainted with delight as she complimented his cooking. He looked far too pleased with the praise.

Feeling a heavy stare upon him, he turned to see his brother with a mischievous smirk coloring his face. "What?"

Fíli chuckled, "you have been staring, dear brother."

Kíli scowled, turning his attention anywhere but the elf.

Fíli sensed his opening. He elbowed Kíli in the ribs. "I bet you all the gold in my pocket-"

"No," Kíli interrupted, knowing exactly where this was going.

Too many times had they played this game with the tavern lasses, attempting to charm them into puddles. They would schmaltz and schmooze until the lass blushed crimson. It was all too easy. Whoever made the lass of the evening swoon the most won, even more so if she invited him to her room.

But Aidyn, she was no sputtering barmaid. A strong, war hardened elfmaid would not fall for such parlor antics.

"Staking your claim a bit early, are we?" Fíli chided.

Kíli responded with a sock in thigh. "No," he seethed.

"Mahal, you are touchy," Fíli howled with laughter.

"That is because he did not land any maids in Rivendell," Bofur chortled, picking up on the brother's conversation.

The company uproared in hysterics remembering the eyes Kíli made at the elfmaids at Lord Elrond's feast and how little they responded to the schmaltzing of the princeling.

"Lest you forget, Bofur. Kíli was telling us a few nights ago how he cared not for elven women. Too lithe and not enough beard," Dori chipped in.

Bombur fell off the log he was sitting on, rolling on the ground as his gales overtook him. Kíli grit his teeth at the teasing. That was a memory he soon wanted to forget, though he knew the company would never let him. Sighing, he slouched, resigning to the teasing as the laughter continued.

"So clearly you care not much for yourself," Aidyn quipped, folding her arms across her chest, raising a pale brow challengingly at Kíli.

The company fell silent as the graves as they looked between Aidyn and Kíli. The dwarf price met the elf's gaze in shock. Was she serious about her insult? Kíli's heart sank as his stare fell to the ground. He looked up at her again and saw nothing but teasing tomfoolery in the eyes.

Sniggers broke out between Ori and Bofur, soon engulfing the entire company in loud, boisterous guffaws.

"She bites!" hooted Bofur, covering his heart with his hand. "Good one, lass!" he lightly punched Aidyn in the shoulder.

Aidyn laughed in spite of herself. Such a merry band of dwarves, save for their cantankerous leader. Searching the camp, she spied Thorin far removed speaking heatedly with Balin. No doubt he was griping about her presence. At the pace they were moving, they should clear the mountains in two weeks time. Two weeks and Thorin Oakenshield would be rid of her.

For the time being, the rest of the company more than made up for their leader's sour attitude. Still, some were still not fond of her, but at least her jibe at Kíli's expense had a few of them cracking a grin.

Kíli. She stole a glance at the dwarf. His cheeks blazed red clearly even in the firelight as many dwarves also took shots at him. She had not meant to throw him to the wolves. His eyes met her with a look that said she would pay dearly for this.

"Kíli," Oakenshield rumbled, silencing all the good humor. "You and the she elf are on watch. Take your post. The rest of you, clean up and get some sleep. The path will become increasingly more difficult from now."

The company muttered between themselves as they did what their leader commanded. Aidyn handed her bowl to Bilbo, placing a hand on his shoulder as she walked off to her bag to prepare for watch.

"I quite like her," Ori said to the hobbit as he helped collect the stray dishes.

Bilbo nodded. "She fits in well with the company."

"Aye! She has a sharp wit," Bofur added his two cents. "She is fiery and a strong fighter. I have never see a woman with such tenacity. She will come in handy."

"Who knows? Perhaps she would even make a fair burglar," Bilbo said hopefully, still not comfortable with the idea of facing a dragon. If Aidyn went with him, he would surely feel invincible.

"We saw her fight. She is light on her feet, maybe stealthy enough to steal something," Ori supposed.

"Indeed, including a heart or two," Bofur observed, nodding in Kíli's direction.

The young dwarf prince's cheeks still blazed in embarrassment as he readied his weapons.

"Oi, Kíli," Bofur called to the lad.

Kíli sighed and rolled his eyes, "what?" he grumped, having enough ridicule for one lifetime.

Bofur bit his lip to hold in a chortle, "do not let the she elf bite!" He could not hold it in. Bofur, Bilbo, and Ori fell about laughing again.

"I do not think he would mind in the slightest," Fíli commented, adding a few logs to the fire and sending the trio howling again.

Kíli ignored them as he shouldered his quiver and headed to the watch post. The ground slowly inclined as he walked. He was not looking forward to watch tonight. After her comments at dinner, spending the entire night with a sharp-tongued elf did not tickle his fancy. Reaching the rocky outcropping, he sat down and tangled his hands in his hair roughly.

If he did not catch enough flack for being the youngest in the company, now he was being ridiculed for Mahal knows what else. If one thing was sacred, never tease a dwarf about his beard or lack thereof. He ran a hand over his stubble as if willing the hair to grow.

Maybe he misjudged the elf. Still, she was a fair creature; there was no denying that. But perhaps he has too willingly decided she was kind.

"Sorry about the elfmaid crack earlier," a soft voice said from his side.

He nearly jumped out of his skin in fright; she sat right next to him and he had not taken notice. "I did not hear you approach," he breathed, attempting to calm his erratic heartbeat.

Aidyn grinned slightly. "You were deep in thought. And we elves are nearly silent upon approach," she assured him.

A noncommittal sound came from his lips as he turned back to his watch.

"I am sorry," she spoke softly. "My humor has a tendency to run away from me. I did not intended to offend you or sick your entire company after you."

Kíli glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her green eyes were trained on him, wide and tangibly full of concern.

"Peace offering?" she extended a green apple to him from the confines of her cloak.

"Thank you," he laughed lighting taking the apple. He noted her delicate fingers as they uncurled, placing the fruit in his hand. Her hands were so much smaller than his own. His eyes locked with hers again and she smiled warmly at him. Maybe his original perception was correct. He bit into the apple, relishing in the cool crispness.

Aidyn plucked a small vial from her cloak. Attempting to uncork it, she gave a tug. Pain flared through her should her and hissed through her teeth. Her sharp exhale garnered Kíli's attention.

He had to stifle a laugh watching her attempt to uncork the vial now with her teeth. "Here," he said, choking back a laugh as he took the vial from her hands. He held his apple in his teeth as he worked the cork free. The vial opened with a pop.

"Thanks," she muttered, her face grimacing as she took back the vial with slight embarrassment.

"Do not mention it," he grinned taking another bite of the fruit. "What is that? It smells horrid," he wafted the smell away from his face.

"Athelas and yarrow," she responded, gingerly peeling off her cloak and sliding the shoulder of her tunic down. She groaned as her eyes were met with angry red flesh. The skin around her stitches flames and wept still a little blood.

"That does not look good," Kíli inhaled. Her injury was one of the worst he had ever seen, and yet she still did not seem to deem it a grievous wound.

"Hence the athelas and yarrow. It is supposed to stave off infection and expedite the healing process," she informed his, pouring some of the green mush into her hand and slathering it over her wound. Wincing as she grazed over the stitches, she covered all the red flesh in hopes to abate any infection. Finishing, she wiped her hands off on her breeches.

Truthfully, it was one of the worst injuries she had endured. She mentally kicked herself for letting the warg even get close enough to scratch her.

"How are you fairing?" Kíli pressed, his gaze still locked on her shoulder.

Aidyn studied his face. To admit her pain or not? She could not have the dwarves thinking she was weak; she was not, but any sign of softness and it would surely be exploited. Her thoughts paused; she had caused Kíli undue duress. It was only fair for her to be honest. "It hurts," she said, "but it is nothing I cannot handle. How are you fairing?"

He choked on a bit of apple. "Me? I am not injured."

"Quests can be taxing, more so than physically. I assume you have been away from home for awhile."

"Aye," he sighed. It has been months since leaving the Blue Mountains. This was by far the longest time he had been away from home. He would never admit it to anyone, but he missed home. Sleeping on the ground and eating only what you could carry with you or find threw a warm bed and readily available pantry in sharp perspective. "I am fairing fine. Though these boot sores are killing me," he grumbled, nodding to his feet.

A smile grew on Aidyn's face. "Take off your boots."

His eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

Aidyn laughed at his reaction. "Come now, Kíli. I am not asking you to disrobe. Take off your boots."

He eyed her warily as he tossed his apple core into the trees and tugged at his boot strings, loosening the ties and sliding them off his feet.

"Socks too," she advises pulling another vial from her cloak.

Kíli removed his socks and his eyes widened further still as Aidyn settles by his legs. She popped the cork off the vial and gently lifted one of his feet into her lap.

"What are you doing?" his voice wavered on the verge of cracking, tucking his feet up under himself away from her view. He was particular about his feet, mainly because they were so large and hairy and no one should be subject to dwarven feet after months of traveling.

"I am not going to hurt you," she laughed, tugging at his pant leg. "This will help your feet," she assured him.

"That is alright. I will muscle through it," Kíli waved her off.

"Do not be a nancy, Kíli. Please let me," she implored. Pleadingly, her eyes begged him as she extended her hand.

Kíli stared at her hand again. Those long slender fingers, he could not help but think of how they would feel against his skin. Reluctantly, he unfolded his legs.

Aidyn once again gently moved his foot to her lap. Rubbing the oil between her palms, she ran her fingers across the blade of his foot, working her way down to his heel. She pressed tenderly on the blisters there, expelling the puss.

Kíli was beside himself as Aidyn began to knead the sole of his foot. Never had anyone massaged his feet and here a total stranger was doing so. His face flushed at the intimate gesture as he fought to keep quiet as groans were building inside at her touch.

The oil began to tingle as a cooling sensation spread through his feet. "What is this you are using?"

"Peppermint oil," she grinned looking up from her ministrations as she began on this other foot.

"How came you by this?" he nearly groaned, shutting his mouth quickly.

Aidyn laughed lightly, feeling him struggling against himself. "You pick up a lot of things when you are in the army. My lads are always getting boot sores."

"And do you do this for them?" Kíli asked of her, nearly panting at the loss of her touch.

"No," she scoffed, rubbing the excess oils into her hands as she returned to Kíli's side.

"Then why?" Kíli was rather curious for her answer. Why had she taken care of his feet? He was not ungrateful; it was heavenly having her hands on him. Instantly they felt better, as if they never had traveled from the Blue Mountains.

He stole a glance, peering at Aidyn quickly. She sat quietly beside him, her knees pulled up to her chest, starring out at the woods in front of them. Why would an elf want to rub a dwarf's smelly, travel abused feet? It was beyond him and she was not answering his inquiry. "Why would you massage a strange dwarf's feet?" he pressed again.

"In the name of peace," she breathed, running a hand through her pale hair. "There is such animosity between elves and dwarves. It should not be that way. Not all elves despise dwarves. My kin do not share the views of the elves of Mirkwood. It is a petty squabble that happened many years ago."

"I never understood it much either. Though my uncle spoke ill of the elves as long as I can remember. He was there when Thranduil turned his back," Kíli said solemnly.

Thorin had beat into his and Fíli's heads when they were dwarflings the rottenness of elves. Fíli and Kíli had often made elves the baddies as they play fought for Erebor. It was not until Rivendell that they both began to see that maybe Thorin's view of elves were not entirely correct.

"Thranduil has created more than enough problems for our kind," she hissed through gritted teeth. "He is a blithering idiot."

Kíli laughed aloud. At the noise, Aidyn sent him a curious glance.

"I am sorry," he breathed between laughs. "You find Thranduil an idiot and Thorin is worried about your allegiance. If he only knew."

"Well you being alive come morning should be proof enough that I am true to my word," Aidyn countered, catching Kíli's eye. His laughter was so contagious she soon found herself unable to keep her snickering to herself.

"Why? Were you planning on killing me?" Kíli cracked, wiping the mirth from his eyes.

"Perhaps," she laughed, her gales subsiding.

"Really?" Kíli asked cheekily.

Aidyn laughed again. "Now why would I waste my efforts from saving your company and rubbing your feet?"

"You elves are ruthless," Kíli teased.

Her brows crossed, all laughing ceasing. Kíli's breath stopped. Instantly, he regretted his statement. She was undoubtedly going to kill him now.

To his surprise, a wry smile graced his lips. "I deserved that."

Kíli let out the breath he was holding. "Yes, you did indeed."

"You are not maid like in the slightest," she assured him.

"Thank you," he grinned, now knowing that she was only kidding all along.

"Your feet are entirely too large to be considered maid-ish," she jabbed, fighting off a fit of laugher.

Kíli could not help but grin. She was a strange elf, absolutely captivating. Aidyn was the exact opposite of the elves in Rivendell. They were stoic; she made him laugh until he was in tears. She was fierce where they were placid. The only similarity was their looks and even there she differed. Her color was different; she seemed brighter than the others. Light hair, light eyes. She was a different breed entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_**_ Sorry for the delay! We've been celebrating a birthday and were out on a shoot. Busy busy around these parts. Thank you kindly to Carlos96, EllaBella2588, Nefertiry, becca786, and THE WALKING sexy AMC for the favorites, we appreciate it! And of course thank you Carlos96, machine hearts, Nefertiry, BillDixon2001, SillyZesty, and THE WALKING sexy AMC for the follow! Carry on._

The morning dawned with no incident. Kíli and Aidyn made their way back to camp. They had talked all night. Aidyn was much more fun to be on watch with they any of the dwarves, even Fíli. They had spoke of archery, sword fighting, the battles they had seen; they had even swapped scar stories.

Kíli's mouth had ran dry when she showed him a jagged scar beneath her right collarbone. She had earned that in the Battle of the Field of Celebrant in the middle of the Third Age. The Balchoth descended on the northern wood of Lóthlorien. Aidyn was recently made marchwarden when the Galadhrim were called to battle. She was cornered by a few Easternlings and narrowly escaped with her life.

"At least my scars will be even," she joked as she coated her warg wound once more.

As far as Kíli was concerned, they were to be fast friends. Conversation flowed so easily; it was like he had always known her. She had led an interesting life and never had a shortage of stories to tell. At least elf duty would not be boring.

Aidyn parted from Kíli's side to check on her horse. He watched her graceful movements as she walked. Bilbo instantly perked upon seeing the elf and ran to her side excitedly. Kíli had to laugh; that little hobbit had indeed taken a strong liking to Aidyn.

"Have a good night last night?" Fíli smiled knowingly. "I do not see any bite marks."

Kíli rolled his eyes. The teasing had started early. "We were on guard, Fíli. We talked, nothing more." He squatted near his pack and slid in his weapons.

"Oh, is that why you have a silly grin on your face? Because the conversation was so good?"

"Yes, actually," Kíli stated smartly. "She is far more delightful to speak with than you." He strode away, leaving his brother stunned.

Fíli flustered. Could the elf be more delightful than he? His gaze found her chatting with the hobbit as she picked her horse's hooves. The hobbit certainly liked her. And his brother. There was no telling his view on the elf. Fíli would have to see for himself if the elf was more fun than he. And to his fortune, the opportunity presented itself.

"She elf!" Thorin bellowed from across the camp.

Her spine stiffened. "I do not mean to be rude, however I would prefer to be called by my name," she sighed, dusting off her hands as the dwarf king barreled towards her.

"Just go scout," he growled. "Kíli-" he began.

"I will go. Kíli just got off watch. I am far more keen having a full night's rest," Fíli stepped forward.

"Make haste," Thorin barked. "And do not let her out of your sight," he whispered lowly to Fíli as he stormed away.

"Shall we?" Fíli grinned at the elf.

She belted her sword to her waist. "Might as well." She adjusted her quiver and bow before heading off towards the foothills.

It was early still. The sun had not peaked through the trees on its lazy route through the morning sky. No animals were even awake yet, no birds singing their dawn hymns as they hiked through the wood.

As the sun rose to its highest peak, the woods began to thin as they faded into the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Fíli studied the elf as they walked. So far she was silent; the talkative woman Kíli raved about was nowhere to be seen.

As they day grew late and nothing foul came to greet them, silently they had decided to turn back. As they headed back to where the company was camped, things were too silent. Fíli decided to break the ice.

"How old are you?"

Aidyn sent him a disgruntled glare. "Is it not coarse to ask a woman her age?" she affronted, setting her jaw and turning up her nose.

No. Definitely not. This elf was as snooty and stuck up as the rest. She must have wooed Kíli with her elven wiles. That was the only explanation for his interest. It would be all too easy for her to wile him. He always fell for a pretty face and this elf was fair enough to move even the rustiest gears in a man's mind.

All the beauty in the world could not mask a foul spirit. He did not understand how she could be so pleasant with Kíli, yet now completely cold. Did she have something against him? Hardly any words were exchanged between the two. He had done his fair share of ogling, what member of the company had not? It had been long since they were in the company of a woman and one with the looks of Aidyn certainly garnered stares.

Fíli looked to the elfmaid and caught her snickering. "I am sorry."

He arched a brow. "I do not understand."

"Kíli told me to mess with you. He said you deserved it?" she laughed lightly. "It is not in my nature to be so rude."

Of course it was Kíli. "The truth comes to light," Fíli joined her laughter. "You will have to return the favor for me later."

"Oh of course. He chatted my ear off last night."

"That does not surprise me in the slightest," Fíli chuckled. "He is very talkative."

"I would take that over the death glares from your uncle and the one with the shaved head any day."

"Dwalin?" Fíli lifted his brows. "Do not worry about him. He is soft deep down, though do not tell I told you that."

She silently crossed her heart.

"If you do not mind me asking, how old are you? The lads and I have a bet going," Fíli wanted to know.

"What was your bet?" she grinned.

"Eight hundred," he said proudly. "The others guess lower because you look so young. I guessed higher since your skills could only be honed after centuries of training."

"I am assuming whoever guessed the closet to my age wins?"

He nodded.

"You will win."

Fíli thrust his fists in the air. "I knew it!" he celebrated. "How close was I? I bet I was close."

"You are actually very off," she told him. "Grossly under estimated."

Fíli's mouth hung open. It was impossible. "You cannot be a day over one thousand."

There was not a wrinkle or blemish on her skin. She was the picture of youth and vitality. He looked her up and down, perfection. Her frame stood strong and proud as she walked. It was impossible. "How old are you?"

"I stopped counting after 2500, though I am nearing 3000."

"Is 3000 considered young for your people?" he asked, still not believing the beauty before him had lived through an age.

"To a degree. There are many elves far older," she told him. "We do not keep count of the years; there are far too many to tally."

"Elves really are immortal then?"

"Elves are not hinder by pestilence or age, but we are susceptible to heartbreak," she answered.

"Heartbreak can kill you?"

She nodded gravely. "We only love once. When an elf loses their love, our light fades and we pass. Terrible business really," she shook her head, hoping to stave off the dark thought.

"Does that happen to all elves?" Fíli pondered.

"Some can weather it. Most cannot. The fade took my mother almost instantly after my father passed," she said quietly. "I pray I never have to find out for myself."

"What happened to your father?"

Aidyn looked to the dwarf at her side. It was an innocent enough question, but she still balked. Even though it happened centuries ago, the pain occasionally still felt fresh. "He was slain in battle. I had only seen ten winters."

"Kíli and my father was killed in battle as well," Fíli told her noticing the change in her mood.

"I am sorry," she apologized. "Yours must be more fresh than mine."

"It is hard losing someone you love, no matter how long ago it was," he said sagely.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip as they continued their way back.

* * *

"What did you say to her?" Kíli asked his brother after meeting up with the company. Immediately he had noticed the pallor clouding Aidyn's face. He had yet to see such a look cross her face; all he knew was he did not like it.

"I said nothing," Fíli hushed. "She grew quiet after speaking of her parents."

Kíli smacked Fíli in the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" Fíli groaned, rubbing the back of his accosted head.

"She has no family. Did you honestly think that was a good topic of discussion?"

"I am fine Kíli," she grinned as she brushed by the brothers, the Hobbit in tow.

"Where is your horse?" Kíli asked, suddenly noticing the beast's absence.

"Given that the rest of the company is on foot, the mountains are no place for Maethor. He will meet me on the other side as always; he knows where to go," she said, walking backwards as she spoke.

"Is he safe on his own?" he wanted to know, watching her as she adjusted the weight of her pack.

"He is born of the wild, he can more than handle himself."

"Like horse like rider," Kíli teased with a grin.

She shook her head and turned around, pacing away from the dwarves. Maethor would be more than fine, this she knew. Many times they had parted ways when traveling together. The horse and rider always met back at the same place, Aidyn was not worried in the slightest.

"Do not let those two bother you. They are ripe with mischief," Bilbo explained, launching into a lengthy explanation of their hijinks thus far in the journey.

That little hobbit. What wonders he did for her spirit. He yammered on about the princes for hours as they walked, providing her a great distraction from her dark thoughts. She would be sad to part ways with him.

As grateful as she was, Aidyn's ear grew sore at his constant chattering. A few moments of peace and quiet is what she longed for. She had not had a moment to herself since happening across the company. Someone was either with her or watching her at all times. What she would not give for some time alone.

"Starved for good conversation?" a voice whispered behind her as they pressed on into the early hours of the evening.

Aidyn grinned, recognizing the deep timber of the voice. "Please," she whispered in response.

"Bilbo!" Kíli called, "Go and chat with Óin. See when we can unstitch our elf."

"Oh," he paused," I had nearly forgotten about your injury. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" he offered.

"I am fine, though I would like to know when these blasted stitches can be removed. They are beginning to itch," she feigned fatigue.

"I am on it," he scurried ahead to find Óin.

"I believe you are in my debt, my lady," Kíli teased.

"I made my payment up front last evening," she pointed out.

He had not forgotten. Still he could feel her skilled fingers on his flesh. At the thought, his heartbeat increased. Complete rejuvenation. What he would not give to have her hands on him once more. "Aye, that you did," he smirked. "Though I did just now save you."

"He means well, the dear fellow," she defended the hobbit. "He tells wonderful stories, as lengthy as they may be. I could use a little quiet after being regaled for most of the day."

"Well, you will not find any solace with Kíli around. He is nearly as bad as the hobbit," Fíli countered appearing at the elf's other side.

"You are one to talk," Kíli scoffed.

"At least I am no nuisance."

"I am not a nuisance. I am charming."

"You, charming?" Fíli's head dropped back in laughter. "Who talked the poor lass' ear off last night?"

Kíli shot the lass a questioning glance.

"What?" she shrugged. "You are loquacious."

"I think the lass would be a better judge of your charm," Fíli surmised.

They both turned to look at her. She glanced between the two, both waiting expectantly. "At this point, you both are nuisances as all I want is a moment's peace."

She had not intended to rile the brothers. Her comment about quiet had spurred them to be anything but quiet. She rolled her eyes as they bickered between themselves about their inherent charm and conquests.

Aidyn did not fail to take notice when Fíli brought up a specific incident with a maid, Kíli shushed him incessantly.

"Come now, Kíli, she liked you," Fíli guffawed. "Though it was your misfortune you lack a beard and she came home with me."

"Enough about my beard and apparent lack of allure," he said embarrassedly through his teeth. He quickly casted a side glance at Aidyn.

She had been quiet all evening as they began to hike the beginning of the foothills. Had she heard? Of course she had. Elves had perfect hearing and Fíli made no means to quell his boisterous voice. He worried of how their conversation may taint her view of him. She had mentioned prior that she spent much time with men, so she would be familiar with such talk.

He was young and reckless at the time of the incident. It was his first night in the taverns and his brother saw fit to completely inebriate him. She could understand his coarse actions under the influence, right? He could not pinpoint why the elf's opinion mattered so greatly. He could only hope she was not paying attention.

"What of you, Aidyn?" Any conquests or jilted lovers we should know of? We do not want to be tailed by a host of lovesick elves," Fíli jovially asked.

Her eyes grew wide with shock.

Kíli took note of her face. "That is an entirely inappropriate question to ask a lady," Kíli reprimanded his elder.

"Curiosity," he shrugged. "And since when do you care about propriety?"

Kíli ignored this as he turned to Aidyn, whose hand was silencing the laughter threatening to pour from her lips.

"How about it?" Fíli pressed much to the chagrin of his younger brother.

"You have no jilted lovers to worry over. I belong only to myself, so no need to expect elves to be chasing after me," she snickered. "I am not considered fair by elven standards anyways. Too short and there is far too much fight in me."

Both dwarves stopped walking. She noticed their presence lacking and stopped a few paces ahead of them.

"How in Durin's name are you not considered fair?!" Kíli cried, absolutely gob smacked. "You are the fairest thing to ever grace my eyes."

Aidyn's heart stuttered. He thought her beautiful? She quelled the heat that threatened to spread across her face. Why was she reacting as such? It never mattered to her before, her beauty. But the affirmation from the dwarf… Her eyes flicked to Kíli, whose face read nothing but utter disbelief.

"They must not have eyes," he harrumphed, resuming pace.

"Aye, out of their minds," Fíli agreed.

"Well thank you," Aidyn said, her blush getting the better of her, "though I care not what they think."

Thorin watched the tete-a-tete between his nephews and the elf. They had taken a quick liking to the elf, Bilbo and other members of the company as well. This would not suffice. They were not supposed to succumb to the allure of the elf, he had warned them.

"They have taken a shine to the lass," Dwalin grumbled. "I do not think you have much to worry about, Thorin. If she was going to try something, she would have attempted last night when you left her on watch. Not that I trust elves, but this one might not be so bad."

"Has she poisoned you as well?" the king growled.

"Thorin, we are nearly to the mountains. She will be on her way in a mere matter of days."

"Not soon enough."

To Thorin, no elf was harmless. For eternity, the entire race was against the dwarves no matter how well liked they may be. And this she elf, she had trouble written all over her. Damage would follow her, of that he was firmly certain. He again looked back at his nephews.

An expression fleeting across Kíli's face held his gaze. He knew that look. He knew it all too well. Upon seeing the she elf, he knew one of the company would fall victim, but he had prayed it would not be one of his nephews. This would not be allowed to manifest and he would do all in his power to squelch it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _These past few chapters have been a bit short and for that we apologize. Please bear with us as we lay the groundwork for the juicer bits of the plot. Thank you as always to xxMockingbirdxxx, Lola Luciana Drozda, and HarlieD for the favorite, and RagdollPrincess, JakePaulFan2012, Ithilya, and HarlieD for following! Carry on._

"And how does it feel to be stitch free?" Kíli wanted to know, as Óin snipped the last string and gently tugged it free from her skin.

"Climbing will certainly be easier," Aidyn joked, rolling her shoulder with a sigh of absolute delight. Having the full range of motion back before the inclement climb was a blessing.

"Thank the stars you are a fast healer, lass," Óin said slathering a bit of athelas on her. "The worst part of the climb is ahead of us."

Kíli groaned. The week's climb had already been taxing, and it had only been the foothills. His muscles ached and moaned at the hectic pace Thorin had set. Between the pace and the constant hours spent on watch, he was nearly spent.

His uncle's behavior puzzled him. Since entering the hills, he had Kíli running ragged, scouting, watch duty, gathering firewood, anything it seemed to keep him away from the company, or in particular one member of the company.

Kíli settled, reclining against a nearby tree as he drew his pipe. He packed his pipe and lit it, gently coaxing it to smolder. Taking a deep drag, he watched Óin check over Aidyn's shoulder, making sure no interior damage was sustained.

He had grown fond of the elf, fonder that he should given that she would be going her own way in a few days. His heart ached at the thought of her leaving. They had become thick as thieves when they could steal a moment.

His mind wandered back to the day the stopped near a stream that cut through the hills. It was midday and they had spent all morning in direct sunlight. The summer sun was relentless, searing down blistering heat. So excited by the prospect of a reprieve from the heat, the dwarves barreled into the river. The relief was audible as they floated in the clear water. Even Thorin could not resist. As Kíli was engulfed by wave, no doubt sent by Fíli, he noticed Aidyn still perched on the shore.

"Will you not join us, my lady?" he called to her, with a wink.

"I am perfectly fine where I am, thanks," she laughed, lounging against a tree in the shade.

"Do you not know it is quite rude to refuse a prince's invitation?"

She rolled her eyes. He had attempted to pull the prince card with her far too many times. He knew it would not work; yet still he persisted. Grateful for the shade she closed her eyes, reclining in the soft grass. A light breeze blew through the riverbed as she relaxed peacefully, nearing sleep.

Before she even knew what was happening burly arms were around her waist and then she was in the water. She sputtered as she surfaced, wiping her drenched locks from her face. The company howled with laughter, the perpetrator doubled over on the shore.

How had she not noticed Kíli's approach? No one had ever gotten the jump on her.

"You are dead," she growled, struggling to haul herself from the water, her soaked garments weighing her down. Her leather breeches had clung to her long, shapely legs.

No. He shook his head. He could not be thinking like this. She was leaving and would be out of his life forever.

She had chased him around the woods all afternoon before they had collapsed from exhaustion and from laughing far too hard. Kíli would miss her laugh, the way she joked about with him and how her head fell back and her shoulders shook with glee. He would miss the dimples that would form on her cheeks and the sound. Oh the sound that coaxed a laugh out of all near. Lovely, joy-filled- Mahal, no!

Why were his thoughts turning to the way her lips curled around her pipe as she smoke while they stole away time on watch? Damn, siren. This was a quest and he was a warrior, strong and focused. Under no circumstance could he lose focus. His uncle had ardently beaten into his head the importance of the mission and how they could not fail. Distraction was not allowed. Yet one look from her reduced him to a lovesick lad.

Kíli watched on as Óin examined her. He had her remove her outer tunic to inspect better her shoulder. The deep red scar snarled her white skin, though to Kíli she was no less beautiful.

This was the first time he really had a good look at her. His eyes trailed over her body. He should not have looked. Desire flared within him. He could no longer deny the fact he was attracted to the elf. The ample swell of her chest and hips, the strength in her legs, arms, and back. She looked more like a woman now than he had seen prior.

His mouth dried with nervous excitement. Mahal, she was a sight. Her beauty coupled with her skill and demeanor, it was not hard to see how any man, no matter the race, could fall for her. Completely at ease with herself and her surroundings, she was fresh and open. It was one of the many things he enjoyed of her company. Aidyn was unflappable, even now as Óin poked and prodded her.

There was much more to this elf than he realized. She was clearly physically attractive, but something even stronger than her beauty pulled him to her. It was nothing he could act on. She was leaving, he had to remember that.

"Why so glum?" the object of his attention said, suddenly appearing in front of him.

"I am worn out," Kíli sighed, disguising the true reason of his melancholy.

"You have been your uncle's personal errand boy," she laughed, tugging on her tunic, before joining him on the ground.

"What is the verdict?" he asked, tapping her shoulder with the end of his pipe.

"Free and clear," she grinned, rolling her shoulder. "I am a bit sore still, but that is nothing I cannot work through."

"Kíli!" Thorin called. "A word."

"Here we go again," he grumbled as he stood.

She bit back a laugh as Kíli left her side. He tossed her a grin as he joined his uncle.

She missed his company. Thorin saw fit to keep his inquisitive nephew as far away from her as possible. She knew that to be the reason why he was being run around so much. It was bad enough that her every movement was monitored, she had at least enjoyed it when Kíli was the one keeping an eye on her; Dwalin was not good company. Fíli was a good enough alternative, but his brother he was not.

Any opportunity Kíli had, he was at her side, much to Thorin's annoyance. Cleverly, Kíli had woken her one night long after Thorin was asleep. She had joined Kíli and Fíli on their watch, relishing in their much-missed company away from the dwarf king's prying eyes.

She shook her head. Kíli was a peculiar dwarf, young and a bit naive, but so full of life and wanton wanderlust. His energy was contagious and the way he looked at her. His gaze nearly melted her bones.

She watched his exchange with his uncle. It was heated. Kíli's entire body tensed, hard, perfectly formed muscles rippled in response to whatever it was Thorin had just said. Aidyn sighed, it was about her. It was always about her.

"What is that all about?" Bilbo said, appearing out of the blue.

Aidyn jumped, her hand flying to her heart. "Bilbo," she suppressed a shriek.

"Did I startle you?" he asked confusedly. How had he managed to surprise an elf?

She nodded, running a hand through her hair trying to calm her breathing.

"I thought it was impossible to sneak up on an elf," he said wryly.

"I was," she paused looking again to Kíli, "distracted."

"I see," he said following her gaze. This was not the first time he noticed the longing stares between the two. Of course he had kept his observations to himself. Thorin had kept them apart enough, confirming his suspicions could result in Aidyn's ejection from the company. That would not sit well with him, and it definitely would not sit well with Kíli. For as much as Aidyn gazed at Kíli, he returned her attentions. As much as a quest was no place for romance, he secretly hoped something would come to fruition.

"Did you need something, Bilbo?" Aidyn asked, regaining his attention.

"Yes actually," he said, tugging on his suspenders. "Do you have a moment? Ori and I were wondering if we could train. That is if you are up for it," he teased.

"Yes, of course," she agreed, thankful for the distraction. She followed the hobbit back to camp where Ori was waiting. Aidyn stooped and pulled a short sword from her quiver and handed it to Ori. "This should be about your size."

He took the blade carefully, not wanting to damage Aidyn's property. Gently, he unsheathed the blade and gave it a couple practice swings. The weight felt solid in his hands.

"The weight looks good," she observed. "That will do. How much training have you both had?"

Apparently none. Aidyn started with the basics blocks, parries, and attacks. Even her lightest blow knocked the blades from their hands. There was much improvement to be made.

Aidyn ran them through drills until their arms were deadened. By the end of her training, they were able to block her blows with competency and without dropping their blades. Night settled in as they trekked back to camp.

"Here is your blade back," Ori panted, wiping his brow and extending the short sword.

"It is yours," Aidyn beamed, "you earned it," she said tossing him the scabbard.

Ori sheathed the blade. "I cannot accept such a kingly gift," he began.

"You can and you will," she continued. "You need a more lethal weapon than a slingshot."

He grinned, "a well placed stone can topple any man."

Aidyn grinned at his ferocity. "Too true, but what you will find in the mountains is far more difficult to strike than a man."

Bilbo and Ori stopped walking behind her. "Have you had much experience with what lies in the Misty Mountains?" the hobbit asked, not really wanting to hear her answer.

Aidyn stilled. She knew far too well what lay beneath the mountain. "Goblins are nasty business," she said in a near whisper. "Pray we would be so fortunate to not run into any."

"Elf, we are hungry. Get dinner started," Thorin demanded upon seeing the elf.

"Should you want to live to see Erebor, I suggest you find someone else to prepare your meal. I fear I am not nearly domesticated enough for such a task."

Bilbo stifled a chuckle from behind Aidyn. Thorin silenced him with a glare.

"I do not appreciate your lip," the dwarf king eyed her with disdain. This elf wore on his nerves, now more so than ever. He could not wait for her to go her own way.

"I apologize, I just wanted to give you a fair warning before you found out the hard way."

He stormed over to her, "I have had just about enough of you. My men, MY company, are starting to favor you. I cannot have them looking to any other for leadership, especially from an elf who does not know her place."

His statements took Aidyn aback. "I have done everything you have asked of me without complaint. What more do you want of me?"

"I want you gone," he growled. "A week is not soon enough to be rid of you."

The elf was a problem. The men began to look after her like she was a member of the company. He could not have them looking out for her and risking their necks for an elf that did not matter in the slightest.

He looked at the elf. She stood tall with her jaw set at his barrage. His words had not impacted her the way he had hoped. Her gaze hardened at his inspection. Why did she have to be so stubborn and just do as he commanded? She was not going to back down. Not now and not ever. She was a lost cause.

"Bombur!" Thorin called looking for the rotund dwarf, pulling himself away from the elf.

"Will he ever let up?" Aidyn asked as she took a seat next to Balin.

The old dwarf smiled at her. "I have been speaking with him, lass. Thought I am afraid he is now taking his frustrations out on Kíli."

"Yes, thank you for that, Aidyn," Kíli joked sitting across the fire from her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I do not know why he disfavors you so," Balin sighed. "You have been nothing but agreeable and done precisely what he asked."

"It is only because of my blood," Aidyn spat, running a hand through her hair.

It drove her mad that he refused her help at every turn only because she was an elf. Blood racism she could not tolerate. She had nearly lost the use of her arm saving Thorin's company and he had not once thanked her for it. The day could not come soon enough when she could head north.

Dinner was its usual rowdy affair. Aidyn had excused herself long after the hobbit, Thorin, and Dwalin had retired for the evening. Kíli looked after her, slightly disappointed she had not stayed up, given that no one was awake to prohibit them from spending time together. She paused near the sleeping hobbit. Kíli smiled as she pulled off her fur and draped it over the shivering hobbit before lying down on her bedroll.

"You are hopeless," Fíli chuckled, catching the odd grin on his brother's face. "You have been making eyes at the lass since the first meeting."

"I have no idea of what you speak, brother," Kíli harrumphed, thrusting his pipe in his mouth as if to end the conversation. Unfortunately, he was not so fortunate.

Fíli let out an exasperated laugh, "just man up and ravish her. Save us all from your pining."

Kíli choked on the smoke he inhaled. Ravish her? How could his brother even suggest such an idea! There was no saying if Aidyn would even let him that close to her. "I do not pine," he sighed.

"Man up, little brother. Your window of opportunity is closing rapidly," Fíli nodded as he strode away to collect the dinner dishes.

Kíli sulked, Fíli was right. It was only another few days to the other side of the mountain and Aidyn would be departing.

His mind churned. The journey would not be as enjoyable as it had been the past week without her. She had already integrated with the company, it would feel odd not having her around.

His heart stuttered, with such a small window of time with the elf, what could he say? She would not stay, of that he was certain. Aidyn had made it clear that she intended on going north as soon as she was on the other side. Thorin would not allow her to stay on when there was no reason for her to continue.

Being overly fond of the elf was a death sentence. He cared for her too much and he could not say anything.

The night grew late as Kíli stared into the dying embers of the fire. Tired of his depressing thoughts, he turned in for the night. Conveniently, the only open space was next to Aidyn. He carefully unfurled his bedroll next to the slumbering elf. As he looked down upon her, he could not help but smile. Her face was peaceful, her mind far away in blissful unconsciousness. Starlight gleamed through her blonde locks, framing her head like a celestial crown. He had seen elves before, but Aidyn was perfect. With a sigh, he slid into his bedroll.

Warmth brushed against her legs as she felt a weight settle next to her. She stirred.

"Sorry if I woke you," he whispered, looking at her curled form.

Her green eyes snapped open, scanning his face. His chuckle was low and decadent as she searched over his face. His bright eyes and flushed cheeks spoke otherwise of his apology. He was happy to speak with her; she had seen his puzzled looked as she had turned in for the night. Ordinarily, any occasion where Thorin would not be present, they would have stolen some time away, but she had been far too exhausted to even speak.

His strong brow arched at her. He was thankful it was night as she could not seem the deep crimson spreading about his stubbled cheeks. The soft scent of lavender rolled from her skin, relaxing him as he inhaled the intoxicating aroma. Oh it was heavenly. He was painfully aware of her proximity as his leg lightly brushed against hers.

"I was merely closing my eyes. No sleep has come for me yet," she sighed softly, rolling over to face him.

"Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" he quipped with a mischievous grin.

A swift kick and an eye roll was all the answered he needed.

"Mahal, Aidyn. Not the shins! That is most definitely going to bruise." He rubbed out the sure to be bruise on his shin.

"So sorry, my delicate beardless flower," she laughed lowly, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Kíli's mouth gaped. "That was low, pointy ears."

"Watch your tongue. I still have not forgiven you for tossing me into to the river," she scolded, curling an arm under her head as she stared at the sky.

"Oh come now, Aidyn. You liked it," he laughed in hushed tones, lest he awoke any of the slumbering dwarves.

"In your dreams," she scoffed, biting her lip sheepishly. His humor was infectious. "Is it not your turn for watch?" she asked as the notion dawned on her.

"No, I have the night off. Finally," he breathed, settling on his back. He reclined in the soft grass, his hair splayed about his head. "It has been too long since I have had a moment's rest," he sighed contentedly, finally able to relax.

"Anything I can do to make your rest more comfortable?" she cheeked, her eyes still fixed on the sky.

Silence. Normally a crack like that would have earned a laugh from the prince. Hesitantly, she looked to Kíli. His usually too expressive eyes were unreadable as she searched for a reason behind his silence. Had her joking gone too far? There was a glint in his eyes she could not place.

"Enjoy your evening of rest. Goodnight, Kíli," she bid him, nestling under her cloak.

"Goodnight," he whispered. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as her chest rose and fell as she succumbed to sleep. She should not have offered to make him more comfortable. Visions of all the comfort he could find in the elf lolled past his eyes. To touch her skin, to have her pliant in his arms. Horrible woman, bringing forth those thoughts that he could not act upon. His lips curled into a smile as slumber tugged at his eyelids.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:** Goodness, finally were are at a spot in the plot that requires no further back story. Hang on, things are going to start to take off. Thank you kindly to Californication13, HadesAngel, ShrimpythePickle, tlm1633, voided, and UltimateOne for following and HadesAngel, ShrimpythePickle, TheNightGirl, and UltimateOne for the favorites. Carry on!_

The dawn's rays peaked through the trees as morning overcame the night. Aidyn stirred as the sunlight fell on her face. She inhaled deeply as she stretched, flexing her ankles. Suddenly, she paused. Leather, there was an overwhelming aroma of leather and pipe tobacco. Puzzled, she opened her eyes slowly.

Kíli's slumbering face lay inches from her own, his warm breath fanning over her face. A pleasant grin curled his lips as he slept. The dark circles under his eyes had faded throughout the night.

She gently lifted her head from his arm. How she had ended up in this position, she would never know. It was not unpleasant, not by any margin. However if caught in this position, there would certainly be hell to pay. As she eased herself sitting, she was halted. Reflexively, Kíli's arm tightened around her waist. How had she not noticed the weight of his arm? Gingerly she attempted to slide his arm from her, but yet again, she was thwarted. This was not good.

His arm tightened around her, pulling her to his chest. Her back pressed into the broad, muscled expanse. His jaw rested on top of her head as his arm curled tighter around her. Warmth radiated from his body, igniting the blush that was running rampant across her face.

"Kíli," she whispered. She had to escape his arms before anyone saw. Unfortunately, he was far too gone to hear her.

Lightly, she prodded the arm circling her waist. Not even a stir. She prodded harder. Nothing. Groans broke from the rest of the dwarves as they began to wake. Time was running out.

Aidyn wriggled against his hold to no avail. All her actions merited was a groan from Kíli's lips and the further tightening of his hold. She froze. That was not a groan of displeasure. Aidyn paled at the thought, feeling the increasing hardness of his body. This could not continue.

With renewed urgency, she rolled in his arms so her chest was flush with his. Another groan escaped him as her hands slid under her and pushed against his chest. "Kíli," she strained quietly, still attempting to avoid detection. "Kíli, for Aulë's sake, wake up!" she resigned, smacking his bearded cheek.

His eyes flew open. "Aidyn, what is the name of-," he stopped, realizing the predicament in which he was found. A very frustrated Aidyn lay pinned to his chest. "How in the- what- sorry," he flustered, letting go of Aidyn. He distanced himself as far away from her as he could.

"You sleep like the dead," she chided, righting her garments that his clinging had skewed. "I just hope we went unnoticed."

"Uh- yes. I am sorry, Aidyn. I do not know- I- well-," he sputtered.

"It is alright," she smiled weakly, her face still red. "I think we are safe. I am going to scout," she nimbly leapt to her feet and left the camp without another word.

He groaned and flopped onto his back, throwing his arms over his face to hide his embarrassment. He had not intended to force himself on her, however his subconscious seemed to have other plans.

How could he have been so stupid to give into his baser desires? He had longed to touch her, Mahal how he had wanted it. Having her in his arms, her soft skin against his, euphoria paled in comparison. Images of her warm body flicked behind his eyelids, his breeches tightening in response. This was maddening. He knew not how much longer he could last.

"If I had not just witnessed it, I would have not thought it possible for a maid to send you into a sputtering mess," Fíli chortled, stretching his arms above his head.

"You saw that?" he groaned, not bothering to look at his brother.

"Yes, you are lucky uncle has yet to rise," Fíli smarted with an all-knowing smile. "So brother, what pray tell transpired last night? I see you took my advice and seized an opportunity."

"Shove off," Kíli harrumphed, pulling his cloak over his blazing face.

"I have never seen a lass hold such sway over you," Fíli shook his head, peeling the cloak off his brother's face. "You must want her fiercely."

"Of course I do," Kíli snapped, covering his mouth realizing he had just admitted aloud his desire for the elf. "Nothing will come of it. She is leaving soon."

"Ask her to stay," Fíli offered simply.

"Oh right, because a woman like that would stick around just because I asked," he mused sarcastically, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You will never know her answer until you ask," Fíli shrugged.

"She does not feel the same. Her reaction just now made that very clear," Kíli lamented, falling backwards with a huff.

"Mahal, Kíli," Fíli chuckled at his little brother's antics. He knew this was serious. Never had Kíli pined for one as he did for Aidyn. Other girls had held his affections, but never like this. "I have not seen you like this since mother banned you from sweets for a month for dragging the entire line of clean laundry through the mud. You pout as if you were a tot."

Kíli bemoaned, throwing his arms over his face again.

Fíli laughed, for his brother's sake, he hoped Aidyn reciprocated, or at least put him out of his misery. With the way she looked at him, there was at least interest there. Perhaps she cared for him the way Kíli cared for her. Time or her departure would undoubtedly tell.

"Do not despair," Fíli comforted, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You will never know unless you ask." He ruffled Kíli's hair as he stood. "Now little brother, I am going after your lover to ensure that she is watched to uncle's specifications and not promptly booted from the company and away from your affections."

Kíli rolled his eyes at his overbearing brother. Fíli was ever the responsible one.

* * *

"Oi lass, wait up," Fíli called catching up to Aidyn. "You certainly move fast in the morning," he chuckled as he fell into stride next to the elf.

"Sorry, I would have slowed sooner, but I thought you were your brother," she laughed nervously, hiding her face from Fíli.

"Kíli is not a morning person."

"Yes, I noticed."

Fíli looked to the elf. Her behavior was strange. She was avoiding his gaze, speaking in very short statements; it was very unlike her. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course I am," she said too quickly, averting her glance to anything but the prince. She silently prayed that he had not seen the exchange with his brother this morning. Not that she did not trust Fíli, but the princes' hijinks tended to be public knowledge in no time.

"Aidyn," he caught her arm. His blue eyes moved over her face, probing for an answer. "Your flustering would not happen to have anything to do with my brother, now would it?"

He felt the elf stiffen under his hand. Clearly this had to do with Kíli and their compromising morning. He smirked, knowing he had the upper hand.

"Why would you think a thing like that?" she tried to play it off.

"Perhaps because you woke in my brother's arms," he said plainly.

"You saw?" she bristled, swiping his hand away. "Why did you not just lead with that?!" she threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"Because I wanted to see you sweat it out," he teased.

She muttered a curse and drove her fist into his shoulder. Fíli howled with laughter at her brutish response.

"So I take it you enjoyed it then," Fíli added with a mischievous smirk.

Aidyn smacked his shoulder again. And again out of frustration before she turned on her heel and strutted away with her chin in the air.

"You are going to take my arm off!" Fíli laughed, following her. His arm twinged, though he was not surprised by her strength.

"Perhaps that will teach you to keep your mouth shut," she growled through her teeth.

"Aidyn, I am sorry," he told her earnestly. "Are you truly alright?"

She looked at the golden prince, unsure if she should answer him for fear of what was bothering her to be thrown in her face.

"If it is any consolation, Kíli is just as flustered as you. I have never seen him so riled up."

Aidyn's brow lifted in surprise. He was flustered upon waking that was for sure, but she had a hard time believing he had never been so off kilter.

"It is really quite funny. I have never seen Kíli react to a maid as he does to you," Fíli informed her. Silence passed between the two. "You never answered my question, did you enjoy it?"

She smacked his shoulder roughly. "You are highly inappropriate," she scolded, heading towards the mountain pass.

"It is part of my charm," he replied, inspecting his fingernails with cheek.

She rolled her eyes. The princes were too full of themselves at time. Charming? In their dreams. Those brutish dwarves were far more trouble than they were worth. As they neared the top of the hill, they paused.

"That is to be our path?" Fíli asked warily. The mountainside jutted straight up. A maze of razor sharp rocks threaded in between the nearly vertical path. Arduous could not even accurately describe the approach to the pass. "You must be joking."

If one thought robbing a dragon's hoard was foolhardy, this was arguably more so. One slip and one would be cut to ribbons.

Aidyn's hands settled on her hips. "It is the safest path, surely not the easiest."

Fíli swallowed gravely. This was not going to be a favorable climb. Sure footing and solid handholds were going to be a necessity. "Should we break the bad news to the rest of the company? This looks precarious enough in the daylight; I do not even want to think about trying the pass after dark."

Aidyn stood eyes fixed on the mountain. "Can we delay our return just a few moments longer?"

Fíli grinned knowingly. "The longer you delay this, the harder it will become."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, trepidation filling her gaze.

"Aidyn, it is only Kíli! Just act as if nothing ever happened. No one will be the wiser."

She mulled it over, biting her lip. "I fear your uncle finding out."

"Did you bed my brother?"

Aidyn whirled to face him, all color fading from her face. "No!" she shrieked. "Not even in the slightest!" She shook her head, smoothing the fabric of her tunic soothingly, shocked by her own outburst. Inhaling deeply, she steadied herself. How was it such a small incident had her in such a frenzied state? She had faced wargs, orcs, goblins, hoards of unsundries, but one dwarf rendered her useless. She could not let the dwarf rack her mind so.

"If I did not know better, I would wager he has gotten under your skin," Fíli smirked, lightly punching her in the arm.

"Come on," she sighed, turning in the direction of camp, "the path will be difficult enough in the daylight hours." She had not known the incessant nature of the dwarves until now. Whatever had Fíli egging her on she had no intentions of finding out. She could last a few more days. Just a few more days and she would have peace and quiet no dwarves to-

Her thoughts halted. No dwarves. There would be no merriment, no laughter. No hobbit filling her days with stories, no dwarf princes teasing her or joking about. It would be different going back to the stuffy way of the elves.

Sometime later, they arrived back at camp. The company was already up an about, preparing for the day's long trek.

"Where have you been?" Thorin demanded of his nephew. "I woke up and you and the elf were missing."

"I am sorry uncle; I should have woken you before I left. We just went to scout ahead."

Thorin nodded, seemingly satisfied by the answer. "Go ready yourself," he told his nephew, without even acknowledging Aidyn.

Fíli caught Aidyn mid eye roll. "You have some business to attend to," giving her a shove in the direction of his brother.

She stared at Fíli with wide eyes as he waved her away with his hand. He was not going to let this lie. Why was he meddling in her business? She was 3,000 years old, more than capable of handing her own squabbles without the heavy-handed assistance of a dwarf prince. Resigning, she ran a hand through her tangled hair before walking towards Kíli.

"Kíli," she called softly from behind him.

He jerked up at the sound of her voice, stiffening his spine not yet turning to look at her. Slowly he turned, his face blazing red with embarrassment. "Aidyn, I am so sorry."

She held up her hand to stop him, "nothing happened," she smiled. "As far as I am concerned, this is the first I have seen you this morning." She silently prayed none of her nervousness seeped through her words. All she wanted was for this morning to never be spoken of again.

He let out the breath he was holding. She did not seem upset with him in the slightest. If she could pretend the mishap did not happen, so could he. Wait, did this mean she did not want him to touch her? Granted, the manner in which he had made contact was not favorable, but he had enjoyed it. He hoped that she had too.

His grin faded as he found her expression impassive. Aidyn raised a pale brow at the look of disappointment fleeting across his face.

"I should be getting ready," she said too hastily for her liking.

"I am to be as well," Kíli spoke, rocking on his heels.

They stood unmoving, just looking at each other. Both their expressions unreadable.

"What do you wager is going on with them?" Bofur asked Fíli jerking a thumb at the awkward pair. "It is agonizing watching those two dance around each other."

"He obviously favors her," Bilbo quipped, knowing of the tension between the two.

"He is shuffling his feet. We are nearly to the top of the mountain. She will be leaving soon," Bofur pointed out.

"That is what I have told him," Fíli sighed. "Look at them."

Kíli and Aidyn were preparing for the climb. Occasionally one would look over while the other was not paying attention. When their gaze met, their faces would redden as they quickly looked away.

"What kills me is they think they are being so secretive," Fíli laughed. "I spoke with Aidyn after this morning's incident-"

"What happened this morning?!" Bofur and Bilbo asked, excited at the prospect of fresh gossip.

"Ask Kíli, it is not my place to say," Fíli told the two gossipmongers.

Bofur and Bilbo exchanged a gleeful glance before scurrying away towards Kíli.

"Just not yet! Give him a chance to calm down!" Fíli called after them.

* * *

All the merriment ceased as soon as the climb began. Thorin's pace was brutal as he charged his company up the sharp incline. They all knew better than to complain about the pace as they hustled to keep up. Fíli was tasked with bringing up the rear with Aidyn and the hobbit.

Poor Bilbo. The loose rocks along the path saw fit to throw him off balance at every step. Thankfully, Aidyn was never too far behind to right his footing.

"This is ridiculous!" he exasperated after Aidyn helped him up for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I am keeping you so far behind."

"It is no trouble, Bilbo," she smiled as he dusted off his waistcoat.

"But I am always burdening you. If I am not falling about, I am taking your fur. You are always taking care of me," he lamented, shame creeping across his face.

"You are not a burden, despite what any cantankerous dwarf king says," she assured the hobbit. "I help you because I want to, because you are my friend."

As if on cue, Bilbo slipped again, nearly careening off the narrow path. Aidyn caught the back of his jacket and pulled him back on his feet. She laughed lightly at his fluster expression.

"Do not laugh," Bilbo chided, hiding his own laughter. "We are not all blessed with elven grace and sure footing."

Hours passed as the climbed at a grueling pace. They wove their way through the labyrinth of rocks just as the sun was beginning to set.

"I am glad to be out of that rough patch," Bilbo huffed as the company stopped for a short break.

"I am afraid we are not quite finished," Aidyn said, wiping her brow. Even she had grown tired and winded from such a steep climb. She reached for her water skin and drenched her mouth.

Her gaze fanned out over the company. Poor lads, they were all haggard from today. It would be another several hours before they could rest for the night. Her attention was drawn to a crumpled form on the ground.

Kíli lay on his back, breaths short and heavy. The climb clearly had been hard on him.

"Here," she extended her water skin to him as she sat at his side. "You need this more than I."

He took the water without argument and gratefully drank. "Thank you," he breathed, water dribbling from his lips as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Still he looked flushed, his skin red and blotchy. Aidyn pressed a hand to his forehead. Blistering head met her palm. Concern rising, she looked at his eyes; they were slow to respond. Deftly, her hands moved to check his pulse; it beat erratically under her fingers. She had seen these symptoms before.

"Sun poisoning," she spat, removing her hands from him.

Kíli groaned, "keep them there, they were cool." He grabbed her hand and put it back on his forehead. His flesh burned.

He had to be cooled down. Unfortunately, there were no streams near this path and the coolness for evening would not be setting in for a few more hours. She thought quickly.

"Take off your coat," she instructed quietly as she dropped her pack to the ground.

"Here? Now? In front of the whole company?" he worried, eyes wide.

Her brows rose. What was he thinking she meant? It dawned on her. "Not like that, Kíli." His mind was truly sun addled, it was worse than she thought.

She extended her hand to him, which he took sluggishly and pulled him up to sit.

"No, I want to lie down," Kíli griped, fighting Aidyn as she kept him propped up from behind.

"You will thank me later," she told him, loosening his jacket from his shoulders. Pulling his arms free of his jacket, she gathered his hair at the side of his neck. "Hold this," she handed his hair to him.

She plucked a few leaves from her bag and tore them into small pieces. Popping them in her mouth, she chewed the leaves into a paste and spat it into her hand. "I apologize. This is a bit unsanitary."

"Hmm?" he grunted, clearly lost in the delirium that was onset.

"What is wrong with him?" Thorin demanded, now noticing his nephew's disheveled state. "What are you doing to him?"

"He has sun poisoning," Aidyn informed, spreading the green mush across the back of Kíli's neck.

"Will he live?" Thorin asked, showing the first genuine concern Aidyn has seen.

"Aye, I have seen this many times. The mint will help cool him down. We will need to make sure he stays hydrated."

"I hate mint," Kíli harrumphed, turning his nose up at the smell.

"And what of his faculties?" Thorin growled, displeased Kíli's delirium; he was in no state to climb and they could not stop yet.

"It will fade as his temperature cools." She blew on the paste, causing his skin to tingle.

"Can he move?"

Aidyn inwardly grumbled. Of course Thorin would care more of the pace of his quest. "Not without assistance. I would worry he would fall without support."

"Here," Fíli offered looping his arm around his brother's waist. "I will help him."

"As will I," Bofur chimed in, tossing Kíli's arm over his shoulder.

"Very well," Thorin admonished, raising the company and urging them forward.

"I will take up the rear with Bilbo," Aidyn told Fíli as she walked to the back of the company.

Fíli nodded his consent as he pulled Kíli's arm over his shoulders.

"No! I want her with me," Kíli sulked, sagging into Bofur and Fíli.

"Come on, Kíli," Fíli chuckled to himself, dragging his brother along.

* * *

The pace slowed considerably due to Kíli's lumbering gate. Fortunately, the sun had passed behind the mountains hours ago, providing cooling relief for all the company. The trail too had flattened and evened out making the track through the dark much more possible.

Kíli was still delirious. His head spun and his body ached. Hardly could he control what spilled from his lips, a fact that endlessly amused Bofur and Fíli; they did not lack for entertainment.

"I love watching her move. She has a sensual grace about her, am I right? And her hair," Kíli exhaled longingly, "oh it is starlight."

"I never knew you were a poet, Kíli," Bofur harassed the disjointed dwarf.

Fíli howled with laughter. "Oh little brother, Aidyn does not strike me as the kind of lass who falls for pretty words."

"Especially coming from you oh Kíli, dwarven prince, eyes brown as mud. Please bathe promptly; your stench boils my blood!" Bofur cawed, his side stitching in laughter.

Kíli's face soured, "I do not smell."

"You smell like chard hide," Fíli told him honestly.

"Aidyn did not mind this morning," he said indignantly.

"Oh aye?" Bofur took full advantage of Kíli's loose lips. "And what exactly happened this morning?"

"She was in my arms. Just laying here, all perfect. I do not think I will ever be able to sleep without her in my arms again," he grinned goofily at the fond memory.

"Is that why she was all out of sorts?" Bofur asked Fíli.

"Aye. Did mum ever tell you not to fluster a lady?" Fíli jokingly reprimanded his brother.

"It is not my fault my presence flusters her," he defended with a slight slur. "Do you think she could love me?"

"Kíli, it has been barely two weeks and you are wondering if the lass loves you?" Bofur chortled.

"I want to know if she could. Perhaps I shall ask her," he struggled to turn from their grasps.

"I would not deem that wise," Fíli told him, placing a stilling hand on his shoulder. "She is leaving remember?"

"Damn," he grumbled.

"Let her come to you, lad. I can see the way she looks at you," Bofur encouraged.

"How?" he perked slightly.

"She studies you. If anything, you interest her," he offered hopefully.

"That is better than nothing," Kíli griped.

Fíli smiled sympathetically at his brother. He longer for the elf more than Fíli initially thought. Maybe his passions were enlarged due to his fever, but still Kíli wanted her.

It was strange, Kíli's immediately attraction to the elf. Fíli was as much of a fan of a pretty face as Kíli, but this seemed different. A deep seeded need. It dawned on him. Could Aidyn be Kíli's one?

He looked back at Aidyn over his shoulder. She was several paces behind chatting with Bilbo, helping him along the path. It was possible. The way the Kíli and the elf interacted pointed to yes. But did Aidyn feel the pull as Kíli did?

Aidyn caught his eye, her gaze full of concern. She lifted her brows as if to ask if Kíli was okay. Fíli replied with a smirk. She returned her grin, satisfied with his answer. At least she was concerned for Kíli's wellbeing, at least she cared. There was a chance, however fleeting.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**__ So sorry to make y'all wait for so long! We've been reworking and reediting a few chapters. Definitely check out the changes make to chapters 4-6. We fleshed them out a bit more. tlm1633, so glad you are loving it so far! We are definitely enjoying writing it. We wouldn't say that Aidyn hates Thranduil, she disagrees with his dwarven distaste. High Guardian, thank you for stopping and reviewing! We will try and update more frequently; it will be much easier to write now that we have all our groundwork in place. Thanks also to TobinJace, HadesAngel, cutey4560, Princess Peridot, NESSAANCALIME6913, LadyVader1005, High Guardian, and kiliselfwarrior for the favorites and TobinJace, HadesAngel, Californication13, Arkansas Sweetheart, sherlocksmistress, cutey4560, Tora18, NESSAANCALIME6913, LadyVader1005, High Guardian, Eldar0516, and XxAlexMarihaReyesxX for following! And as always, thanks to all those who are reading. It makes writing so much more worthwhile knowing that what we are doing is enjoyed. Carry on!_

The company had all but collapsed as soon as they had stopped, exhaustion overwhelming them. Aidyn had volunteered to sit on watch, noting the worn state of all the dwarves. Knowing this was the last night they could fully rest until the eastern hills, she did not mind forgoing sleep for the sake of the company.

Balin offered to sit with her to keep her company.

"You should be resting," she said packing her pipe as he settled at her side.

"I am far hardier than you give me credit for, lass," he winked.

"This is the last opportunity to rest before the peak. It would be unwise to stop until we are far into the eastern hills." She lit her pipe and inhaled, expelling smoke from her lips.

"I will be fine, lass. Though I worry for Kíli," he said, nodding to the unconscious prince.

Yes, Aidyn worried for him too. Recovering from the heat was not pleasant. She prayed his delirium would subside soon. Seeing how out of his mind he seemed troubled her greatly.

"I will be back," she excused herself, picking up her water skin.

Balin smiled to himself as he saw where she was headed. He knew it was only a matter of time before the two could handle their draw no longer.

Aidyn stooped to her knees at Kíli's side. Gently she laid her palm on his forehead. His temperature had dropped; no heat this time. Keeping her motions slow, she checked his pulse; it beat strong and steadily under her fingers. She exhaled. He was going to fine, greatly improved from before.

But was he in his right mind? She knew she had to wake him. He lay so peacefully and slept so soundly. Surely both the sun and the climb had drained him. Regrettably, she shook his shoulder.

"Kíli," she called softly, running her hand over his forehead gently.

Surprisingly, his eyes shot opened, stunned to see the elf leaning over him.

"I am sorry to wake you," she began, "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Words were slow to form as he struggled to speak.

"Oh, you are probably parched," she realized. "Drink this," she instructed, putting her water skin in his open palm.

Slowly he sat up and brought the skin to his lips. Her eyes trailed his every move. Sweeping over him from head to toe, searching for anything out of place. Concern filled her eyes as he drank.

"I am fine, Aidyn," he smirked handing her back the skin. "Thanks to you."

"I could not let your brain be any more damaged than I already is," she teased, relief washing over her features.

"You have a terrible bedside manner," he laughed quietly.

"So I have been told," she smirked. "Get some rest, Kíli. You are going to need it," she placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood.

"What about you?" he asked, settling back down.

"I will rest when we reach the eastern hills. Good night," she bid him, walking back to her post.

His eyes lingered on her as she faded from his sight. Sighing, he pulled his cloak about his shoulders, wishing that she had stayed with him. He wanted to rest his aching head on her as he slept. To hear her steady heartbeat with his. He wanted nothing more. If something did not give soon, he would go stark raving mad.

These kinds of thoughts did not aid his head. The churning of his thoughts only added to the dizziness. Resigning to his spinning head, he let sleep take him.

* * *

"From one extreme to another," Kíli muttered as a gust of wind drove the pelting rain into his face.

The rain poured blinding, obscuring the path ahead. The rocks slicked precariously as the company slowly climbed. It had taken twice as long to reach the peak. The inclement weather had dampened their pace and their outlook. At the rate they were moving, it would take another four days before they would see the other side of the mountain.

With a groan, he pulled his hood closer around his face in hope to stave off the rain. Fíli walked along next to him, sending him a sympathetic glance.

"It is better than blistering heat. At least the rain keeps you quiet. We could not keep your mouth shut when your fever raged."

Kíli's face contorted, confusion knitting his brows. "Was I blabbering that much?"

Fíli nodded. "You should be thankful Aidyn did not overhear."

His faced paled. "Mahal, what did I say? Who heard?" he whispered harshly.

"You my brother were spouting off poetry about her beauty and how much you desired her."

"Who heard?" Kíli repeated, panic flooding his veins.

"Just Bofur and I. No need to panic. We will not say a thing," he assured his brother.

"You better not," Kíli growled defensively.

"Get down!" a voice rand out from the back of the company.

Kíli turned quickly to see Aidyn shielding Bilbo against the rock face as a boulder smashed into the mountain above them. The boulder shattered, raining shards down upon the two.

The mountain trembled at the impact. Aidyn pulled Bilbo along quickly to avoid the landslide of rocks that tumbled where they stood only seconds before.

"Look out!" Thorin called as another rock hurdled towards the tail end of the company.

"What is happening?" he called to Fíli as he ran alongside him.

"If I had to guess, I would say-" he began.

The mountain shook violently as thunder rumbled through the canyon, stopping the company in their track. Aidyn strained her eyes; she could make out shapes in the darkness and rain. Whatever was out there was well shrouded; she could not make out what was approaching.

A bolt of lightning struck through the sky, briefly lighting the looming creature. Aidyn recoiled, shrinking as far back to cliff face as she could.

"It cannot be," she breathed, "they never stray to this pass."

Kíli did not fail to notice the panic in her green eyes, the whiteness of her knuckles as she clutched the rock face.

"Aidyn, what did you see?" he asked, resisting the urge to soothe the worry from her face.

Another bolt of lightning streaked through the gorge, revealing the towering form a stone's through away from the company's precarious perch.

"Blessed be," the legends are true!" Bofur gasped in awe. "Stone Giants!"

Giants. The mere word struck fear into Kíli's heart. They were enormous, towering hundreds of feet over them, bodies wrought with tough, jagged stone.

"Move now!" Thorin barked as the nearest stone giant its fist into the mountainside, loosening a boulder to throw at an approaching giant. The rock collided with its chest, sending it tumbling backwards.

Scrapping, it retaliated, heaving a stone at the offending giant. It easily sidestepped the barrage. The projectile connected with the rocks above the company. They sheltered themselves under a small overhand, praying the rockslide would miss them. Shuddering and groaning under foot, the mountain wept rocks thundering overhead making forward travel impossible. The dwarves pressed their backs up against the wall of the path, distancing themselves as far away from the sheer drop. A mighty crash erupted as another boulder struck, pelting the company with shards that struck their shoulders and arms. The sound was deafening as the sundered rocks narrowly missed their heads.

Kíli looked about frantically; he had somehow found himself behind Thorin in the panic, separated from his brother. He found him at the back of the company near Aidyn. Kíli breathed a sigh of relief; at least he had someone quick on their feet to watch out for him where Kíli could not.

Fíli caught his eye and made his way up through the dwarves, Kíli followed his brother's lead. A resounding crack halted their movements. The mountain pitched like a wild beast, jarring the company. Rocks groaned as a divide formed, the ledge giving way under the brother's feet. Dwalin grabbed Kíli and locked him to his side before the cliff could take him, though he could not relax. Fíli still floundered as the chasm opened further.

"Fíli!" Kíli called in panic as the ground swallowed his brother.

Slim arms shot around Fíli's waist, hoisting him back on what was left of the quaking ledge. A cry of relief escaped his lips as Aidyn and Fíli tumbled backwards safely. Aidyn caught Kíli's eye as he sighed relieved. Now more than ever, he was glad to have her with them.

She was quick to react in crisis, for that they could be thankful. Kíli watched as she helped Fíli to his feet and check on the rest of the company that remained with her. He longed to be with his brother and Aidyn, to ensure both their safety.

The mountain shifted, jerking their footing once more. Fissures broke above them as they lurched forward. Bilbo felt his center of gravity pitch, threatening to pull himself over the edge. Aidyn's arm shot out, wrapping around his small frame and tucking him behind her.

"Hold on to me," she told him.

Not needing to be told twice, he wrapped his hands in her cloak, drawing as close to her as he could.

"Steady!" Thorin yelled, barely audible over the thunderous crashes of the giants exchanging blows. Another stone giant materialized from the mountainside. The company found themselves on the knees of the beast as it stalked forward to join the thunder battle.

The dwarves desperately clutched at whatever handholds they could grasp as they were swung around. Cries of panics loosed from their throats as they were jostled about as the creature walked, battering and bruising the company with each step.

The giant lunged forward, its fist connecting with the giant in front of it. Grappling, the delivered blow after blow, showering the dwarves with rogue shards of rock.

Suddenly, they pitched forward towards the cliff. The beast's knee crashed alongside the path.

"Come on!" Thorin waved his half of the company forward, quickly filing onto the mountain pass.

They watched on in horror as the giant righted itself and charged for another giant with a large rock in hand. The rest of the company was stilled trapped. Kíli was wrought with worry. His brother and Aidyn were still in danger; he could take no comfort until they were back with him. He looked to his uncle. Thorin's eyes were locked on the scene unfolding, worry filling his blue eyes. His heir was not out of the woods yet.

A sharp thundering rumble split through the night. A blow from a boulder struck the giant holding the dwarves. It spun, losing its balance. The giant hurdled downwards, knees buckling as it fell headlong into the mountain.

"No!" Kíli whispered. "Mahal no!"

The creature's knees careened towards the mountain face. There was no escape as the distance between the giant and the mountain closed.

"Uncle," he called helplessly, as the giant collided with the mountain with a sickening smash. Its defected body lingered for a moment before falling away backwards into the void below.

Tears sprang to Kíli's eyes as no bodies could be seen on the giant. No. They could not be dead. Not like this, not now. Overwhelming emptiness and loss swarmed him as he fought to silence a cry.

"NO!" Thorin anguished. "Fíli!" he cried surging forward to where the giant fell. He too fought to contain his own grief. Fíli was his chosen heir, next in the line of Durin to be king. More importantly, he was his kin. Thorin had already lost too much of his family and would not stand to lose more.

What was left of the company in tow, they rounded the bend expecting to see blood and scattered remains. Thorin stopped short, relief exhaling from his stance. Among the rubble lay Fíli and the rest of the company, for the most part unharmed. Thorin pulled Fíli up by the neck of his pelt and clasped him to his chest. Tears threatened to spill from the king's disquieted eyes.

The rest of the company fell into embraces, thanking Mahal for their good fortune. Aidyn shakily pushed herself to her feet, checking for any serious damage. A deep gash trailed along her cheekbone accompanied by bump on the forehead, but fortunately no detrimental wounds were sustained.

A pair of strong arms engulfed her, burying her face in a flurry of dark hair. Inhaling the familiar scent of woods and pipe smoke, she tightened her arms around Kíli.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling back to check her over, still holding her in his grasp. Her limbs trembled against him but overall, she seemed alright.

She nodded weakly. "Just a bit shaken is all," she managed a small smile, as his fingertips brushed over the cut on her cheek. She winced and he hesitantly recoiled his hands.

"Thank you for saving Fíli. I do not know what I would have done if he was lost." He did not know what he would do if she had been lost either, but he thought it wise to keep such thoughts to himself.

"I could not let your brother die, could I?" she teased.

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur questioned, noting the company was short a member.

Dread filled Aidyn's being. The hobbit had been at her side the entire time. Where had he gone? Swallowing, she feared the worst.

"Here," a small voice cried out from over the edge of the cliff.

Aidyn was the first to respond. Quickly, she peered over the cliff's edge to see Bilbo barely hanging onto a weakening handhold. Without a second thought, she jumped down, much to the dismay of Kíli. Easily, she found a strong foothold and reached out to Bilbo, her fingertips just shy from his.

"Bilbo, you need to let go," she shouted to him over the wind as it howled. A gust ripped through the gorge, driving the rain to slick the rocks further. She knew his grip would not last.

He shook his head. His entire frame wracked with violent tremors as she struggled to hold on. Freezing and tiring, his fingers ached as his grip slipped further.

"Bilbo, please," she pleaded, adjusting her footing to extend her reach. "I will not let you fall."

Bilbo tuned his face to her and stared. Her eyes begged him, her hand outstretched. The elf had never failed him before, why would she do so now? Before he you dissuade himself, he reached for Aidyn. Her long fingers encircled his wrist. Closing his eyes, he let go. Terror ripped through him as he swung through the air. A small cry left him as she pulled him to her. Instantly he latched on, his chest heaving in near hysterics.

"You have to let go of me," she said softly, running a comforting hand through his hair.

He obliged, letting her hand him off to the waiting dwarves above. Once she was certain he was safe, she made a reach for the cliff edge. The rocks crumbled under her hand. Panicked, she grasped for anything to hold onto; nothing aided her. Blindingly, her mind raced as she counted her final moments as she began to slip further. Too much remained to be finished, too much left unsaid as her strength failed. But she did not plummet. A hand lashed around her wrist.

She looked above her. Kíli lay with his top half over the gorge.

"I have you," he assured her, extending his other hand. Relief filled her as she took it. Without any strain he pulled her back up to the path. Fíli helped her to her feet assuring she did not teeter back over the edge.

"We thought we had lost our burglar," Bofur exhaled clasping Bilbo's shaking shoulder.

"He has been lost since he ran out his front door," Thorin spat. "He has no place among us."

The look on Bilbo's face boiled Aidyn's blood. Even if he was a king, he had no right to speak to Bilbo as such. Before she could say anything, Thorin called his nephews to his side and sent the off into the squall to find shelter.

Aidyn knelt down in from of the hobbit. Wrapping her arms around the hobbit, she breathed, "I am so glad you are safe. Are you hurt?"

"No," he squeaked, hardly audible.

His eyes met hers. Still panic filled the dear hobbit's gaze as his small frame quivered in her grasp. He may be uninjured, but he was scared stiff.

"It will be alright," she soothed as she stood.

Small hands clutched to her forearm. "You nearly lost your life for me," Bilbo shakily breathed, looking away from the elf in shame. "I could not live with myself knowing I caused you to fall."

"Bilbo," she began, "it would not be your fault if I fell. On my own volition I put myself at risk."

"But if -" he started.

"We are fortunate Kíli was quick to break my fall," she smiled. "Do not worry yourself needlessly for my sake."

He nodded, rain dipping from his curls. The company soaked waiting for Fíli and Kíli to return.

"Thorin!" Fíli's voice cut through the dark. "We found a cave just up the path." He waved for Thorin to follow.

At the prospect of a dry place to rest, the company quickly followed with renewed spirits. The cave sat back away from the path, well concealed and well sheltered.

"We should not linger here," Aidyn halted Thorin before he entered the cave. "Mountain caves are seldom unoccupied. We should press on."

"The men are exhausted and need to rest," he said, not heeding her words as the company filed into the cave.

"No need to worry, Aidyn," Fíli grinned. "Kíli and I checked the entire cave. There is not a crevice to hide anything."

The crevices did not worry her. It was what lay under the mountain. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she followed into the dark cave.

* * *

There was no fire that night as the company lay out their damp clothes to dry. Despite the freezing cold, they fell promptly asleep.

"Are you sure you do not want me to sit with you?" Aidyn asked Bofur as she wrung the rainwater from her loose hair.

He chuckled, puffing on his pipe. "Aye, lass. I did not nearly fall off a cliff."

Aidyn rolled her eyes. "We all nearly fell off the mountain, Bofur."

"Go take rest, lass," Bofur shooed her away. "You sit on watch enough."

Resigning, Aidyn headed towards her bedroll. Kíli was fast asleep next to hers; he had hardly let her out of his sight since he hauled her back on the path.

She had never been so close to death that she could not attempt to prevent before. An enemy you can fight, gravity you cannot. Her hands trembled as she reminisced, pulling off her fur. She peeled her wet tunic from her skin and laid it out to dry. Coldness assailed her skin, goosepimpling her fair flesh. Still, her clothes were damp. With all the dwarves asleep and Bofur's attention on watch, she quickly peeled off her shift, leaving her only in her bindings. With her midsection bare, she was eager to bury under her fur, but the shivering hobbit caught her eye.

Knowing he needed the warmth and comfort more than she. Aidyn draped her fur around the hobbit, tucking it around his small frame. Instantly, his shakes lessened as he nestled into her coat.

Quietly, she slid into her bedroll and forced her eyes closed. Adrenaline still coursed through her veins, making sleep difficult. And the cold. The dampness of the cave, her hair, and clothes did not aid in warming.

A shiver ripped through her, trembling her body from head to toe. She rubbed her chest, stimulating warmth like she was taught to in the army. Many a cold night she had seen at war, but none seemed to bite as tonight did. Clenching her teeth to silence the chattering, she curled her limbs under her as much as she could to spread what little warmth her body held. Despite her attempts, she could not control her shivering. It was going to be a long night.

"Aidyn?" a whisper came from over her shoulder.

She rolled to her other side to find Kíli wide away. "Did I wake you?" she pressed, feeling embarrassment spread across her face. She had hoped her shivering was not the cause of waking the dwarven prince.

"It is alright," he grinned half dazed. "Come here," he beckoned.

Aidyn lifted a brow, causing a grin to spread across Kíli's face. She did not trust that expression in the slightest.

"Aidyn, you are freezing. Get over here," he laughed quietly, lifting his fur for her to slide under.

Still, she hesitated, her mind rewinding to the last incident of her waking up pinned in his arms. They had so narrowly avoided detection; here their chances were slimmer.

"I am not going to let you freeze to death. No funny business, I swear," he assured her, reading the indecision on her face.

Before she could change her mind, she joined Kíli in his bedroll. He wrapped his fur around her, the warmth already seeping into her cold limbs.

"That was not so hard, was it?" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes, pulling the fur around her shoulders.

"And they say dwarves are stubborn," he teased.

Aidyn pressed a palm to his forearm in retaliation.

Kíli suppressed a yelp. "Mahal, Aidyn. Your hands are like ice!" He took both her chilled hands in his, rubbing them between his larger palms. Her hands were so small compared to his, so supple and delicate. He savored the feeling of such softness against his calloused hands.

Desire stirred in his as it had the first morning he had her in his arms. Touching her skin, having her so close after nearly losing her to the mountain, he did not want to let her go. He had not even given his own safety a second thought when he saw her slip. Kíli would have jumped over the side to catch her if that is what it would have required. Seeing her in such grave peril solidified her importance. Mahal, she was important to him.

A comfortable silence had settled between the two as his hands moved warningly over hers. His gaze lifted to her face. Her eyes stood transfixed on their hands.

"I worried that we had lost you today," Kíli spoke softly, loosening one of his entwined hands to cup her cheek gently. He slowly trailed his thumb over the angry gash on her cheek. The purple blotch had begun to swell as the cut began to scab.

Aidyn's green eyes flicked to his as she smirked. "It takes a lot more than Stone Giants and a fall off a cliff to get rid of me," she joked in a whisper, her smirk breaking into a heart-stopping smile.

How he desired to capture her full lips, kiss them swollen and claim her as his own. Now was neither the place nor the time for such actions. She was leaving soon.

Kíli felt a shiver run through her. "Are you still cold?" he asked not seeing how she could be. Having an extra body beneath his fur had warmed him significantly.

She shook her head as Kíli moved a stray lock of damp hair from her face, his gaze lingering on hers.

Aidyn felt her heart increase and he mouth dry under his gaze. Involuntarily, her hands tightened around Kíli's that was still clasped in her grasp.

Never had she experienced such gentleness, it surprised her coming from a dwarf. She had seen the fierce protectiveness rear when he pulled her back on the ledge and even now as he staved off the cold. She could not help but feel anything but protected and cherished in the warm cocoon she shared with Kíli.

His warm eyes and contented smile, he was devastatingly handsome to her in that moment. He had worked his way under his skin. With his humor and his care for her, she had found herself gravitating towards the dwarf. No matter how adamantly she reminded herself of her departure, she could not help but harbor feelings for Kíli.

The feelings puzzled her. She had found others attractive before him, but never felt the need to be as close to them as she had now.

"You must be cold," Kíli surmised quietly.

She arched a pale brow at him again. He smirked, indicating something with his eyes. She looked down. The distance between them had closed, their hands trapped between their chests. Embarrassed, Aidyn let go of his hand.

"I suppose so," she hastened nervously as tried to roll away from him.

He caught her upper arms and pulled her to his chest, his arms encircling her. Heat, glorious heat rolled off is chest like a forge, warming Aidyn wholly.

"It is no trouble," he sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. "Rest."

Rest? How was she to rest? Her body was pressed along the length of him, his arm securely around her. She felt wanted, desired. How was she supposed to rest with him so near?

He felt the same. As he had pulled her to him, his fingers had brushed against her side finding skin, nothing covering her. Briefly he had thought her topless, but his hands found her bindings as he wrapped his arms around her. She was nearly naked in her arms.

Hunger for her reared its head as he felt her hands curl into his tunic and her breathing slow. Kíli fought to relax himself, for Aidyn's sake he had to calm. Otherwise his baser desires would take over.

Closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing to match hers. Sighing into the warmth she offered, sleep began to pull at him.

* * *

"Thank you," she mumbled against his chest, her breath fanning over his skin.

His arms tightened in response, "anything for you," he whispered.

"You are homesick, lad. I understand."

"No, no you do not understand. You are used to this life, roaming the wilds, not belonging anywhere."

Aidyn's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the voice near the mouth of the cave. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she lifted her head from Kíli's chest. As her eyes focused, she saw Bilbo speaking heatedly with Bofur.

Curiosity got the better of her. She unfurled Kíli's arm and gently moved from his grip. She checked her tunics and finding them dry, she slipped them on along with her boots. "What is all of this?" she asked as she neared the pair.

"Aidyn," Bilbo reddened. "I am sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was wake you."

She looked the hobbit over. His jacked was on, his bag packed. It dawned on her. "You are leaving." It was not a question.

Bilbo's gaze dropped to the ground. "I do not belong here."

"You have as much cause to be here as I do," she reasoned.

"You—" he scoffed. "You are useful! You can fight! You are a warrior, why would the company not benefit from having you here?"

"I could say the same about you," she challenged.

A curious sound drew her attention. A dull scurrying at the back of the cave sounded and stopped just as soon as it began. Aidyn dismissed the sound.

"What do I have to offer?"

"You are our burglar. None of us call fill those shoes. That is why we brought you along," Bofur interjected.

Before Bilbo could respond, Aidyn shushed them.

"What is it?" Bofur asked getting to his feet as he noticed Aidyn's stiffened stance.

She held up her hand to silence him. Carefully, she crept through the slumbering dwarves making her way to the back of the cave. Her footfalls were silent as she neared the back of the cave.

Bilbo and Bofur waited on bated breath as she pressed her ear to the stone. It was the same sound she had heard moments before. The faint skittering noise had begun again. Initially, she had dismissed it, but had heard it again, this time a little louder. As she listened, no sounds met her ear. She was about to pull away when the scratching began again with vigor.

Her eyes widened. There was only one thing that it could be. Rapidly, her gaze turned to Bilbo. She looked down at his blade.

Following her stare, he pulled the blade from the scabbard. The blue light shone brightly in the darkness.

Aidyn's fears were confirmed. "To arms!" she shouted, narrowly avoiding the rubble as the back wall of the cave exploded, splitting open from floor to ceiling.

The company woke with a start at Aidyn's call and the commotion that followed. Screeches and clawing fingers poured through the maw of the opening.

Kíli was the first to his feet, horror stricken as Aidyn was overtaken. She fought off her attackers as best she could, but she was unarmed and no match. Though as soon as she incapacitated one, three more would take its placed. Many grabbed hold of her limbs, biting and twisting them into submission.

"Aidyn!" Kíli called after her as he was once and for all overpowered and dragged down the chasm.

More and more forces surged, taking over the company one by one. There were just too many to fight off. Shrill battle cries erupted as Kíli was last captured by the hoard and thrust into the deep. A lump formed in his throat as the shrieks and howls reverberated off the rocks. His heart sank; the likelihood of escaping the goblins was grim as they plunged further into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:** We sincerely apologize for keeping you waiting so long! We have been reworking plot lines and going back and making edits to previous chapters. Now that the messy business is handled, onward we go! Thank you to kiliselfwarrior, RORO1024C, AryaNimera, mikashiro, CrissYami, and ladyofstayne for the favorite; thank you AryaNimera, Darkdaughter1997, mikashiro, i11iad, CrissTami, ladyofstayne, Torrid Venom, teavri for following [again, so sorry to keep you on your toes!] , so glad you stopped to read! I hope you stick around to see how things pan out! Thank you as well for pointing out the grammatical/spelling mistakes. We are not perfect and in our excitement to get things up and moving, we missed a bunch! We owe our edit inspiration to you! ladyofstayne, we are hoping to post more regularly now that we are caught up on editing and plotting, we are read to move forward. Carry on!_

Crushing black bore down. No light, only horrifying sounds loosing from the goblins as they wound their way through the rocky halls unseeingly.

Shouts of the dwarves calling for one another could scarcely be heard over the deafening cacophony. Kili stumbled and roughly jerked to his feet. Frustrated hands forced him on, sending him crashing into another body. He nearly wept at the sound of the familiar grunt as their bodies collided.

"How fair you, brother?" he asked, gripping Fili's arm for support.

A growl left Fili as a goblin gnawed at him. "Oh just lovely."

"Have you seen Aidyn?" Kili asked worriedly.

"I have not seen her since she was dragged under," he replied thoughtfully. A small smile tweaked his lips. It was getting harder for Kili to hide his affection for the elf. He had noticed them entwined earlier that evening when he had woken from his fitful slumber. If they survived, he would not have to goad Kili much more to lay claim to her. If they survived.

"What will become of us?" Kili asked quietly.

Fili returned his brother's grip. "I do not know, _nadadith_." Fili sighed, reminded of the many times Kili had asked the same question as they awaited punishment as dwarflings. How pale Dis' punishments seemed to this situation. Gladly would he trade their predicament for a swatting.

Suddenly, their bodies were sent pitching to the ground, slammed into the unforgiving stone. Roughly, Kíli was separated from his brother.

"Kíli!" Fíli called, straining to reach him. Goblins viscously pinned his arms to the ground.

Kíli struggled against his captors as he violently thrown to the ground. The sickening sound of bone meeting rock was barely masked by a keening cry at his side. He caught a flicker of pale hair as torches were lit, casting an eerie glow over the company.

His heart sank seeing her face bloodied, her limbs being wrenched out as hungry hands roved her body pinching and pulling so tightly eliciting a yelp from her. He reached for her, wanting to give her any friendly contact he could. Her fingertips were barely out of his reach. She caught his eye, trepidation clouding her usually fearless countenance. Grappling, she brushed her fingers against his desperately.

Kíli silently vowed to himself he would see her and his brother to safety. No matter what the cost. How he would do so remained a mystery.

The goblins ceremoniously threw their weapons and supplies in a pile, much akin to a pyre. The company was jerked to their feet and shoved together with unpredictable force as goblins circled them.

Drums erupted from the black bowels of the mountain beneath them. The goblins around them fell eerily quiet as the beats fell slow and steady. Frantic glances were exchanged between the company as they pulled tighter together in defense.

Kíli stood tall, his brother on one side and Aidyn on the other. Fíli placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, offering strength and solidarity. Kíli's hand moved to cover his brother's; if he was to meet his end today it would be at the side of those he cared for most.

The goblins around them beat their weapons in time. Quickening, the drumming grew louder as torches materialized in the murk below. Hundreds of goblins processed along the catwalks, dancing, shrieking, and cavorting as they climbed. The drums sped faster in pace as screeches and dauntingly throaty songs hung in the air.

_Clap! Snap! The black crack!_

_ Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!_

_ And down down to Goblin Town_

_ you go, my lad!_

_ Clash, crash! Crush, smash!_

_ Hammer and tongs! Knockers and gongs!_

_ Pound, pound, far underground!_

_ Ho, ho! My lad!_

_ Swish, smack! Whip crack!_

_ Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!_

_ Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,_

_ while Goblins quaff and Goblins laugh,_

_ round and round far underground,_

_ below my lad!_

The processional ambled up the catwalks drumming and singing growing stronger as they neared the company. A large mass rose in front of them, though it was no mere mass. A goblin, by far the most unsightly creature any had seen. Lumbering and large, the creature stalked its way to a large throne made of bone, its fat sagging and slinging with every labored step. Its grey skin was riddled with pustules, and a mass gobbler swung sickeningly below its chin. It bore a lecherous countenance and a crown of bone, sneering lips contorted as he spoke.

"Who would be so bold as to enter my domain?"

"Dwarves, your heinous. Found them at the front porch," a squeaky foot goblin screeched.

"Dwarves? In my mountain? What a delicious surprise," the large goblin cawed.

Reflexively, Kíli wound his arm around Aidyn's waist, bringing her behind him to shield her from view. She stood behind him confused, his arm pressing her into his back.

An emotion ran through her: desire. Nearly in the maw of death, it was inappropriate to feel as such for the dwarven prince. Thought harbored from sight by his defiant stance and shielding arms, she could not help but want him. She lay blame on their proximity; what comfort he offered lulling her into a false sense of security. She knew better than to fall into that mindset, to overlook the severity of their position. But in the hands of The Great Goblin, all she could think of was when, if they escaped how she needed to express her desire.

A raucous noise erupted through the goblins as Thorin stepped forward.

"Thorin Oakenshield," The Great Goblin mused, "I should have known. The foolishness of the line of Durin has brought many through my halls."

"I did not know The Misty Mountains belonged to you," he sneered.

"What cheek from a king who has no kingdom," he guffawed, his minions joining him. "I should kill you now and drink the life from your bones for your discourtesy. Though the proper punishment would be to let the one who thirsts for your blood most have his way with you."

The proud king's face faltered. The Goblin King took advantage.

"Yes, there is a pretty price on your head," he quelled. "I have a mind to claim it."

"Of whom do you speak?" Thorin countered regaining his steely composure.

The Great Goblin grinned ruthlessly. "One hell-bent on revenge for a wrong done him many years ago."

"Speak plainly. I have no time for riddles!" Thorin growled thundering forward.

The lay goblins did not take kindly to his insolence before their king. They overtook him kicking and biting, forcibly submitting him back into place with the company.

"Testy, testy, Oakenshield. You have nothing but time down here. At least until the Pale Orc arrives for your head."

Thorin froze. "That scum died years ago." Raged ripped through him, it could not be possible. Azog had succumbed to his wounds Thorin delivered. He could not have survived.

"Ah, but he lives," The Goblin King clapped his hands together. "Send word to The Pale Orc to come and claim his prize." A few goblins skittered off gleefully to carry out their master's bidding. "And now for my prize."

His bulging eyes ran hungrily over their weapons and supplies. Seeing nothing that struck his fancy, his eyes roved over the company. A lewd sneer caught his lips when his eyes settled on Aidyn.

"Look what we have here," The Goblin King grinned fearsomely, pointing a fat finger at the elf, lard swinging from his arm wildly. "They brought dessert. Bring the morsel to me."

"No," Kíli growled, his arm tightening around her. No Goblin would touch her so long as he drew breath. His fists clenched as the goblins circled.

"Do not fight," she warned in his ear as the goblins seized her.

What was she doing? Willingly let them take her? No, absolutely not. As he moved to defend her, Aidyn's pleading glance stilled him in placed.

The goblins jumped on her, twisting her arms tightly behind her back. More hoarded around her, ignoring the rest of the company. She was bitten and prodded forward by bony fingers. One audacious goblin emboldened and sunk its teeth into the hollow of her throat, coaxing a feral groan from Aidyn. With a thrash, her forehead connected with the creature, sending it flailing off the catwalk.

Not taking the treatment of their comrade lightly, the goblin hoard thrust Aidyn to the ground, gnawing at any flesh they could sink their teeth into. Kíli watched on, enraged at the site. He lurched forward, Thorin placed a stilling hand on his shoulder. Despairingly, Kíli watched as her hands were bound and she was unceremoniously thrown before The Goblin King.

Blood trickled down her neck and arms from the fresh bite wounds as she struggled to her feet. Despite the beating she received, she stood proud and tall, lifting her chin defiantly. She looked every bit the fierce elven captain.

The Goblin King motioned her forward to his lap; she stood her ground unwaveringly.

One of the goblins manning her restraints bit the back of her thigh, "on your knees before the king," it snided, pulling her bindings tightly, wrenching her shoulders back as he kicked at the back of her knees. She dropped instantly, her chin never falling.

"Show some respect," the accosting goblin sneered, tangling a fist in her hair and pulled her head down. At this she struggled, straining against her bonds so hard veins bulged from her muscles and her breaths come in pants. She suppressed the urge to fight back at capacity, knowing what beating would be waiting, but she could not help feel like a caged animal. Feral. Caged. Frightened. Though she felt as such, she would not let it bleed into her countenance.

"Let me have a look at her," The Goblin King commanded, standing and stalking forward, the platform shaking under his immense weight. The fell goblins lifted the forcibly submitted elf brusquely to her feet, viscously pulling at the ropes to keep her still.

The Goblin King took her chin in his massive hand and lifted her slightly, her toes barely touching the ground. It was all she could do not retch at the foul stench assailing her as his eyes moved hungrily over her.

"Yes, a tasty morsel you will be," he goaded. "It has been long since I have been treated to the delicacy of elven meat." He trailed a finger down her neck, swirling it in her spilt blood. Slowly, he slid his finger in his maw, savoring the blood he sucked from the digit. His eyes rolled back into his head, groaning in delight. "I may have to start with dessert."

The goblins around him chattered with delight in their leader's choice. Thorin's company up roared angrily, no one's voice raising higher than Kíli's as they cast insults at The Great Goblin.

"Hush now," he scolded, relinquishing his hold on Aidyn; she fell to the ground, her legs unable to catch her. "Your turn will come. Bring me my filleting knife," he ordered.

Before the goblin could move, a great white light, brighter than the sun burned through the dark cavern. The blast rendered the goblins to the ground, the light burning and singeing. They lay incapacitated.

A tall spindly figure emerged into the ring of torches. "To arms, you fools. Fight!"

The dwarves quickly rushed to the pile of weapons, grabbing what was theirs and distributing the rest before the goblins could even get to their feet. Kíli flew to Aidyn's side. Slicing through her binding, he pulled her free of the rope. He offered her his hand and puller her to her feet just as the goblins began to regain their faculties.

"To me!" the strange figure rallied.

The dwarves ran to him and Aidyn followed, even though she was wary of the new stranger. If the dwarves could trust him, so could she. As she ran, she stopped to retrieve her bow, quiver, and effects.

"Stop them!" The Great Goblin howled as the company slipped away. He thundered after them only to be stopped by a slash of Oakenshield's blade. "The Goblin Cleaver!" he cried, clutching at his gut as blood oozed between his fingers. "Kill them!" he screeched as he toppled backwards off the catwalk.

Aidyn brought up the rear as the company ran over the precarious catwalks and bridges. It was a labyrinth, deep, dark, and wide. How they would escape she was unsure. There were far too many goblins for them to fend off; the only thing that could save them now was daylight.

Swords clashed with goblin pikes as the company fought their way through the throngs.

"There are so many of them," Fíli remarked as he fought back to back with Kíli.

"Aye," Kíli grunted, slicing a goblin in two. A narrow whiz buzzed passed his ear. He barely had enough time to lift his blade to deflect another impending arrow. The arrow struck his blade with a dull ring and ricocheted.

Aidyn deftly caught the arrow and returned fire. The arrow lodged between the goblin archer's eyes. It fell from its high perch only to be replaced by another archer.

"Move," she urged the princes along, following closely behind them, firing as she went.

The company surged on, slaying goblins left and right. As they ran across a particularly rickety bridge they stopped abruptly. Goblin archers lined the other bank, posed and ready to fire. Kíli thought quickly and grabbed the nearest object. A ladder, it would not do much good in the way of a shield but could still prove useful. He knocked the ladder from its hinges and it fell onto the archers. Dwalin, seeing Kíli's intention took hold of a rung and charged forward. The goblins were trapped as the dwarves moved forward. They neared the end of the platform and the goblins fell.

Leading the charge, Dwalin used the ladder to sweep any charging goblins off the catwalk in front of them. As much as she could, Aidyn scavenged arrows, rapidly firing at the archers. She hit her marks time and time again as they ran.

The company fled onto another bridge. As they stepped onto it, goblins broke through the end of the bridge. The flimsy platform shook violently as the goblins charge through. The company moved to turn around but were cut off by more advancing goblins.

"Hold on," Thorin thundered as he broke through the other side of the bridge before the goblins reached them.

The small platform on which they stood swung into the rocks, crushing the goblins hanging on into the crags. As the platform swung back, goblins waiting on the other side jumped on and attacked the dwarves. Easily, the dwarves fought back. As they platform swung to the other side, a few dwarves hopped off. More goblins would hop on and more dwarves would jump off. Just Aidyn and Kíli remained. More goblins than the two could handle boarded the platform. Arrows began to fly by them as they scrambled to safety on the other side. The more the platform swung, the more goblins would tail them. She knew what had to be done.

"Go," she urged him brandishing her sword, deflecting an arrow that flew too close.

Narrowly Kili avoided the barrage, but he did not budge, "but what of the–"

"Kíli, go. I will be right behind you." She shoved him in the direction of the company, a few arrows getting caught in his pack. Not entirely convinced of her plan, he listened, following after the company.

An arrow barely avoided her head. "For the love of Aulë," she growled, sheathing her sword and pulling out her bow. She notched three arrows and drew back her bowstring. She let the arrow loose, each hitting their mark with deadly precision. The platform had nearly swung back. Aidyn did not have time to pull her sword. She reached for another arrow and fired, severing the ropes suspending the swinging platform. It fell before any of the goblins had a chance to off board. The divide was too wide for any forces to jump across. She had successfully bought them some time.

As she turned, she froze suddenly. A familiar _thwack_ propelled her backwards into the rock ledge. Pain flared through her abdomen as she shakily drew a breath. She looked down. An arrow protruded from her side. Gently, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and pulled. Tearing and twisting pain burned though her. She looked more closely. The shaft was littered with hooked barbs, ensuring the arrow could not be removed cleanly.

More arrows began to rain down on her. She could not linger; she would be too far behind or skewered by arrows. Quickly she pulled back her bow, her side screaming in protest at the strain, her movements faltering. Shooting was impossible with an arrow lodged in her side. She unsheathed her sword. With a swing, she cleaved off the shaft of the arrow, a hiss escaping her lips at the jarring. Able to fire without as much hindrance, her arrows struck true, slaying the imposing archers that had appeared out of shadows.

Pressing her palm into her side, she ran as swift as her legs would carry her. There was not much resistance left in the wake of the company. She sighed in relief as she caught up to the company running behind a large boulder careening down the rocky outcroppings. The rock steamrolled whatever was in their path. With little impediment meeting them, Aidyn tried her best to keep her wound from her mind, but a dull throb was ever present with each stride.

The boulder careened off the side of the path as the company quickly rounded the corner onto another network of catwalks.

"Just where do you think you are going?" The Goblin King thundered dropping onto the catwalk. The boards groaned and bowed under the immense weight. "You cannot escape. What could you hope to do?"

They grey figure at the front of the company clearly had enough of The Grey Goblin's peacocking. Its blade stuck the goblin's chest, slicing open its putrid flesh. The goblin's flesh flapped open, its innards spilling out onto the platform with a sickening slush.

"That will do it," he crowed before falling off backwards. As he fell he crashed through the braces, causing the platform to fall.

"Brace yourself!" the tall grey figured called as the platform crashed through layers of catwalk.

Debris flung everywhere, bombarding the dwarves as the hung on tightly as they plunged down. It felt as if they had fallen through the entire height of the mountain before their fall was broken. The platform crashed into the ground, rubble falling on top of them. Aidyn suppressed a cry as the weight of the rubble drove the arrow further into her hidden wound.

"That could have been worse," Bofur joked as he pulled himself from the rubble just before the dead mass of The Goblin King flopped on top of them.

Groans erupted from all the dwarves under the dead weight as they shifted boards and beams to wriggle out of the wreck. Kíli glanced up and his eyes grew wide. The goblin forces were returning in mass and were approaching rapidly. "Gandalf!" he yelled to the grey figure.

All the dwarfs looked upon the impending forces.

"There are too many, we cannot fight them off," Dwalin growled, pulling Thorin out of the rubble.

"There is only one thing that will save us now," Gandalf hastened, "daylight. Come on," he shouted pulling a few dwarves up with him. "Hurry now."

Fíli extended a hand to Aidyn as she was slow to get up. "Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her along with him.

She nodded as they followed behind Gandalf winding their way through the cracks in the rock. There was a faint glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. They were nearly out. Each step was grueling, but she was sure she could make it. The light grew brighter as they ran on until finally the burst into the light of early evening.

The dwarves kept running, but Aidyn could not follow. She collapsed onto the mountainside, bracing herself on the rocks drawing shallow and ragged breaths. Burning ripped through her side as she pulled back her tunics. The head of the arrow was still lodged in her side and what was left of the shaft protruding. Blood wept from the wound and stained her tunics. She could not worry the dwarves when they have yet to reach safety. Tearing off the hem of her tunics, she bound the wound, tying the fabric tightly over the wound, drawing a faint cry from her lips.

"Where is Bilbo?"

"And Aidyn, has anyone seen Aidyn?"  
She grimaced knowing the frantic tone in Kíli's voice.

"She was right behind me," Fíli assured his brother.

"Aidyn!" Kíli called for her.

She pushed herself prostrate only to collapse again, clutching her side. Any unnecessary movement threatened to cripple her to the ground.

"Aidyn!" he called again, panic flooding his voice.

He would come looking for her if she did not show herself. With a shove, she grit her teeth and righted herself. Making sure her bloodstains were covered, she jogged into the clearing where the company waited.

"Here," she panted. "Here, I am here. I just needed a breather," she forced a smile as her hands settled on her hips.

Relief washed over the company at the sight of the elf.

"You gave us quite the fright, lassie," Balin grinned.

"Yes, pointy ears. I figured you were much more battle ready than you seem," Fíli joked.

"Aye, well pardon me for being winded after nearly becoming dessert," she shot back, fighting to keep the pain from her face.

Kíli stood unspeaking, simply studying her from head to toe. She was coated in blood, a red and black mixture of her blood and the goblins'. She caught his eye and nodded.

"What I would like to know is how an elf has come to travel with your company?" Gandalf asked, leaning on his staff.

Aidyn whirled to face him, instantly regretting the speed in which she did so. "I am to assume you are the wizard they have spoken of?"

"Yes, my lady. I am Gandalf. May I ask who are you?" Gandalf pressed politely.

"Aidyn of Lórien, Captain of the Galadhrim," Aidyn inclined her head to the old wizard. "How I came to travel with this lot is a story for when we have the luxury of long conversations."

"I would agree, we must get down the mountain as quickly as possible," he concurred. "However, we still seem to be missing our burglar."

"I last saw him when we were first attacked. He slipped away just before we were searched," Nori chimed in.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf said, worry coloring his voice.

"I will tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his home since he first stepped out his front door He is long gone!" Thorin sneered.

Too many times had Aidyn stood by idly at Thorin's malcontent with the hobbit. Blame it on the loss of blood, she lost her temper. "Do not speak of Bilbo as such!" Aidyn leaned into Thorin's face. "He has sacrificed much for your sake."

Before Thorin could utter a word, a small voice came from behind the trees.

"I am here," Bilbo spoke, walking up to the company.

"Bilbo! We had given you up!" Bofur laughed, running up to clap the lad on the shoulder.

"How is it you managed to get past the goblins?" Fíli pressed.

Bilbo laughed nervously, rocking on his heels. He quickly thrust his hand in his pocket. The small action did not go unnoticed by the wizard, whose knowing eyes ran through a various means through which he could have escaped.

"Oh, what does it matter? He is back," Gandalf grinned, just as impressed as the rest at Master Baggins.

"It matters," Thorin gruffed. "Why did you come back?"

"I know you doubt me. And you always have. Yes, I miss my home; I often think of Bag End, afternoons spent in my armchair reading a book by the fire. That is where I belong. That is my home. And that is why I have come back, because you do not have one. Yours was taken from you, and I will help you take it back if I can."

It was the first time the dwarf king had been speechless. Not knowing what to say, he turned from the hobbit. The company relished in the brief reprieve and took time to survey injuries and catch their breath. Aidyn braced herself against a tree, leaning her head back against the trunk.

"Aidyn," Kíli's voice drew her attention. "Your neck," he said softly.

Her fingers brushed against a bite wound at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. A cool substance leaked onto her fingers. She sighed, bloody goblins; she now was bleeding in more places than one. "I will be fine."

Kili moved to clean her wound, but she slapped his hand away, frustration filling her eyes.

"I said I am fine, Kili. I do not need to be coddled. I have survived 3000 years on my own. I can handle it," she growled, wiping the blood on the sleeve of her tunic. She knew he was only trying to help, but the nearer he came, the closer he was to finding the real reason behind her agitation. She would spare him from finding her injury until she was certain they were all safe, no matter how much pain she had to shoulder.

He hesitated; Aidyn had never reacted to him as such and it worried him. She was nearly eaten by a goblin and was smacked around quite a bit in the caves. Her venom was only due to her pain, it had to be. Unconvinced of her state, he tore a small piece from his pack. She flinched as began to wipe the blood from her skin, but she said nothing and made no move to stop him. "Your stunt with the platform was reckless," he muttered.

"So says the dwarf who faced down three trolls on his own."

"I could have helped you," he scolded. "At least taken out a few archers."

She fell silent. It was true. He could have helped her, though the arrow she took would have struck him if he had lingered. That she could not accept. "You are a prince. Your life is more valuable than mine."

"Do not think like that," Kíli spat, fire lighting in his eyes. "Your life is equally if not more precious than mine. Do not devalue yourself," he told her firmly, taking her chin in his hand.

A howl ripped through the twilight air. Aidyn's head whipped in the direction of the howl. "Wargs," she breathed. "A pack, coming quickly over the northern ridge."

The company looked between themselves; they had just narrowly escaped the goblins to now be pursued again by wargs?

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin growled.

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf implored, turning and running for the trees.

All the dwarves made a break for the trees as the howls drew nearer.

"Come on," Kíli urged Aidyn as she lagged behind.

She did her best to keep up with pace Kíli set, her side arguing the entire way to the trees. The ground soon stopped short, dropping off into a jagged cliff. There was no escape and the wargs were gaining on them.

"Up into the trees. All of you!" Gandalf called, hoisting Bilbo up in the tree.

The dwarves pulled themselves up into the trees, climbing up into the highest branches. Kíli struggled to pull himself up into the tree.

"Here," Fili offered, lacing his fingers together for a leg up.

He backed up and ran towards him, pushing off his hands and caught the lowest branch. Bofur helped pull him higher into the tree. Aidyn easily hauled herself into the tree, not without protest from her wound. She grit her teeth as she grazed her side on the branch as she moved higher and just in time.

Wargs cascaded down where they stood just moments ago, howling and ripping at the tree trunks. The wargs pounding threatened to uproot the trees as they nearly shook the dwarves from the trees.

"Do you smell it? Fear. Your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain," a voice drew the dwarves' attention.

"I cannot be!" Thorin said aghast, gripping the braches for balance. Astride a white warg, rode a sight Thorin had not seen since the gates of Khazadum. An old enemy, long thought dead, grinned at the king's horror.

The Pale Orc pointed at Thorin. "That one is mine. Kill the others, drink their blood!"

"Azog," Thorin growled.


End file.
